Till death do us apart
by kleine-wurst
Summary: Oktober 1977 - die Schule haben sie hinter sich, nun stürzen die Marauder sich ins "richtige" Leben, begierig darauf, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Doch schon bald müssen sie erkennen, dass der Krieg weit mehr Opfer fordert, als ihr bloßes Leben...
1. Prolog: Butterblumen

_**Titel: **__Till Death Do Us Apart__**  
Autor:**__ Desdemona__**  
Rating: **__T__**  
Genre: **__Drama__**  
Disclaimer:**__ Hmm… mal sehen: lebt Sirius nach Band 7 noch und ist der glücklichste Held auf Erden? Nein? Das ist dann wohl ein Indiz dafür, dass das gesamte Potterversum JKR gehört und ich nur eine arme Schülerin bin…_

_**Inhalt: **__Die Geschichte spielt in der Zeit des ersten Krieges. Sie beginnt 1977 nach dem Schulabschluss der Marauder, auf die – und deren Weg durch den Krieg – ich mich auch vornehmlich konzentriere. Aber auch das ein oder andere bekannte Gesicht aus dem Phönixorden wird dabei sein…_

_Ich habe versucht, überwiegend im Canon zu bleiben. Aber da die Geschichte dann nicht so hätte werden können, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe, gibt es einige Abweichungen: z.B. haben James, Sirius und Lily bei mir sehr wohl einen Beruf (James, Sirius: Auroren, Lily: Heilerin)._

_Ich weiß, es gibt viele, viele Marauderstorys – trotzdem habe ich versucht, die meisten Klischees zu vermeiden und die Geschichte außerhalb der Schulzeit angesiedelt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ihr eine Chance gebt und mir ein wenig Feedback._

_Ein letztes noch, bevor es los geht: Ein riesiges _Dankeschön _an _**Thek**_, die wirklich tolle Betaarbeit geleistet hat. Vielen, vielen Dank, für dein Feedback und deine scharfen Augen, die meine ganzen Kommafehler eliminieren. kuss_

* * *

**Till death do us apart**

– _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death – _

**Prolog**

Die Hände des Heilers, der die Nachricht vom Tod meiner Großmutter brachte, hatten dicke kurze Finger mit abgeknabberten Fingernägeln. Ich weiß noch, wie ich auf seine Hände starrte und mich fragte, ob das wohl schmeckte, Fingernägel. Ich war so vertieft in diesen Gedanken, dass ich seine Nachricht kaum verstand. Das Warten davor, das leise Lebewohl danach, alles war in einem dicken Nebel versunken, aber an die abgeknabberten Fingernägel, an die erinnere ich mich noch ganz genau.

Am Tag, an dem ich im dritten Schuljahr die Leiche meiner Klassenkameradin Emilia Vallaresso im Seerosenteich fand, wurden auf dem Quidditchfeld nebenan die Besen für das kommende Spiel auf Hochglanz poliert. Nichts an diesem Tag ist mir so deutlich in Erinnerung geblieben wie der beißende Geruch von Besenpolitur, der mir in die Nase drang, während ich das schöne, bläulich angelaufene Gesicht meiner Mitschülerin betrachtete.

Kleine Dinge, unbedeutende Details, die ich jedoch seitdem unweigerlich mit diesen Ereignissen verbinde. Ich hatte nie Albträume von dem, durch Drachenpocken entstellten Gesicht meiner Großmutter oder dem seltsam aufgequollenen Körper Emilias, nur von Händen mit abgeknabberten Fingernägeln und dem Geruch von Besenpolitur.

Als ich am 29. Oktober 1977 das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters betrat, hielt ich einen Strauß Butterblumen in der Hand. Es waren die letzten Blumen, die so spät im Jahr noch in unserem Garten blühten. Juliana hatte sie für mich gepflückt. Meine kleine, fröhliche Schwester, die sie mir stolz präsentierte, mir, der mürrischen, arroganten großen Schwester, die die Blumen nur annahm, weil Jasper daneben saß und unnachahmlich auffordernd die Augenbrauen hochzog.

Und so hielt ich, um es mir nicht mit Jasper zu verscherzen, einen kümmerlichen Strauß kleiner, gelber Blumen in der Hand, die so perfekt Julianas sonniges Wesen widerspiegelten, als ich die Tür aufstieß und ihn sah.

Butterblumen duften kaum. Nur wenn man ganz nah mit der Nase ran geht, ist da diese leichte, frische Schärfe, die erst deutlicher wird, wenn man die glänzenden Blüten in der warmen Hand zerquetscht.

Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie ich die Blumen zerdrückte und ihr Geruch stärker wurde. In diesem Augenblick merkte ich gar nichts, schaute nur gebannt, fassungslos auf meinen Vater. Auf das, was mein Vater einmal gewesen war. Auf den Körper, der still und leblos am Dachbalken baumelte, den umgestoßenen Hocker unter den Füßen.

Dass er es selbst getan hat, war das schlimmste. Dass er uns, seine Familie, im Stich ließ, ohne Schutz, vor dem was danach kam.

Ich habe es nie begriffen. Auch nicht, als ich die ganze Geschichte erfuhr – da konnte ich verstehen, _warum_ er es tat, aber begriffen, nachvollzogen, habe ich es nie.

An diesem Oktobermorgen habe ich nicht geschrieen. Ich bin auch nicht raus gerannt oder erstarrt, sondern ganz ruhig um ihn herum gegangen, hab ihn angeschaut und den zerknüllten Zettel aufgehoben. Der Totenschädel und die Schlange waren mit grüner Tinte gezeichnet, die Drohung dahinter eindeutig.

Als ich raus ging, schloss ich die Tür hinter mir.

Meine Mutter saß unten im Wohnzimmer. Jasper studierte eines seiner vielen Bücher. Juliana spielte im Garten. Ich saß auf meinem Bett, atmete ein und aus und bemerkte schließlich den Klumpen aus zerquetschten Butterblumen in meiner Hand.

Eine Viertelstunde später kamen die Todesser.

* * *

_Keine Sorge, nur der Prolog ist so kurz – danach wird's länger…_

_Und… ich freu mich immer über Reviews, auch über Kritik! ;)_


	2. Der Beginn von etwas Neuem Teil I

**Der Beginn von etwas Neuem (Teil I)**

_London, Aurorenbüro, 1. __Oktober 1977_

Alastor Moody musterte die Neulinge mit seinem intakten Auge. Sechs neue Interne gab es dieses Jahr. Neues Material, neue Kämpfer. Noch waren sie motiviert, motiviert und voller Hoffnung, strebten danach in den Kampf gegen Todesser zu ziehen… noch. Noch waren ihre Gesichter ungezeichnet von Verlust und Kampf, noch hatten sie nicht gesehen, was auf die Auroren dort draußen lauerte.

Und Moody hoffte, hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht würden abschrecken lassen, wenn sie erst einmal mitbekamen, was sie erwartete. Das war die Feuerprobe, der erste Außeneinsatz. Das erste Jahr als Auror, als Interner, war kein Zuckerschlecken, sicherlich, doch würde erst einmal ihre Rekrutenzeit beginnen… dann würde sich zeigen, wer die Spreu war und wer das Weizen.

Zwölf Jahre, zwölf lange Jahre hatte er schon überlebt und gehörte somit zu denen, die die Statistiken nach oben pushten. Ein Auge hatte er verloren und ein Bein, aber was war das schon wert, betrachtete man all die Todesser, die zum Ausgleich in Askaban hockten – durch seinen Verdienst.

Dieses Jahr hatten nur sechs von all den Bewerbern die Aufnahmeprüfung geschafft. – Trotz des Berufsrisikos und die stetig ansteigenden Sterberaten war der Aurorenberuf noch immer beliebt in der magischen Welt, versprach er doch Ruhm und Ansehen…

Wer von den sechs hatte aus diesem Grund die Laufbahn eines Auroren gewählt… und wer wollte tatsächlich etwas bewirken im Kampf gegen Voldemort?

In Gedanken ging Moody die Namen der Neuen durch, verband sie mir ihren Gesichtern. Noch waren es unbeschriebene Blätter für ihn, aber schon bald würde er sie kennen, ihre Schwächen, ihre Stärken…

Da war James Potter, natürlich stach er heraus aus der Gruppe. Die Brille etwas schief auf der Nase und eine gehörige Portion Selbstbewusstsein ausstrahlend war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seinem Vater unverkennbar. Der Junge wusste wer er war, war eindeutig stolz darauf, der Sohn des ruhmreichen Leiters der Aurorenbüro zu sein. Moody runzelte die Stirn. Wenn James Potter glaubte, durch die Verbindung im Vorteil zu sein, hatte er sich gehörig geschnitten – und er, Moody, würde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass er das bemerkte!

Rechts von Potter stand Mortimer Montague. Auch er war ein Fall, den Moody misstrauisch betrachtete. Als Jahrgangsbester hatte er 1976 Beauxbatons verlassen und dann ein Jahr lang Erfahrungen gesammelt, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studiert und war nun hier, voller Wissen, Können – und mit einem Ausdruck kühler Herablassung gegenüber seinen Mitstreitern, der Moody gänzlich missfiel. Auch Montague würde sich bewähren müssen, würde lernen müssen, dass Teamarbeit in dieser Branche weit wichtiger war, als die Magie eines einzelnen.

Aber all das waren Dinge, mit denen Moody fertig werden würde. Ein paar Wochen Training unter seinen Augen hatte bisher allen Internen gezeigt, wo ihr Platz war.

Die nächsten, Patricia Ismay und Floristan Duffy, hatten ebenfalls bereits vor einem Jahr ihren Schulabschluss hinter sich gebracht. Während Montague jedoch das eine Jahr zum Studieren genutzt hatte, waren Ismay und Duffy aus allein dem Grund hier, dass sie trainiert hatten. Ihre Reflexe, ihre Kampfkraft trainiert um die Prüfung zu schaffen, durch die sie im Jahr zuvor durchgefallen waren. Ismay hatte sich erstaunlich gut geschlagen, Duffy jedoch…

Moody seufzte. Seine Wahl war es nicht gewesen, den dunkelblonden Jungen mit den weichen, fast schon teigigen Gesichtszügen aufzunehmen, doch er war der Bruder der frisch verheirateten Alice Longbottom, einer der talentiertesten Jungaurorinnen, und außerdem hatte Scrimgeour darauf bestanden. Nur fünf Interne hätten ein schlechtes Bild abgegeben, ein demotivierendes Bild. Und tatsächlich brauchten sie jeden Zauberstab, den sie kriegen konnten.

Weniger Zweifel hatte Moody bei Dorcas Meadowes. Betrachtete er sie und ihre wachen, nussbraunen Augen die hinter den Brillengläsern funkelten, erkannte er in ihr das Potential eine der talentiertesten Jungaurorinnen zu werden. Sie hatte die besten Grundvoraussetzungen: die magische Brillanz, das Wissen und vor allem die Einstellung. Meadowes, so schien es Moody, war die einzige unter den sechs, die wirklich zu wissen schien, was sie erwartete. Nein, um sie musste Moody sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie würde es sicherlich weit bringen.

Blieb noch einer, der sechste. Sirius Black. Sirius Black, Spross einer der ältesten, reinblütigsten Familien der magischen Welt und dennoch war er hier, wollte Auror werden und gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Er stand auf der linken Seite von Potter und die Art, wie die beiden sich einander wandten, zeigte deutlich, wie sie auch zueinander standen.

Black war groß, schlank, athletisch. Eine gute Statur für die Todesserjagd. Und einen etwas arroganten Gesichtsausdruck, etwas Überheblichkeit… ein zweiter Montague? Moody war sich nicht sicher. Black hatte nicht studiert, sich nicht die Unmengen theoretischen Wissens angeeignet wie Montague, aber seine magischen Fähigkeiten – nun, Moody war gespannt, noch mehr davon zu sehen.

Zweifellos, mit diesen Internen würde es ein spannendes Jahr werden.

„…von daher wünsche ich euch alles erdenklich Gute und viel Glück."

Höflicher Beifall erklang, als Horatius Potter seine Rede an die neuen Internen beendete und einen Schritt zurücktrat. James und Sirius warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu. Das war es. Wahrscheinlich eine der herzlich wenigen Reden, denen sie je Aufmerksamkeit gespendet hatten und der Beginn ihrer Aurorenkarriere. Noch waren sie Interne, Auszubildende im ersten Jahr, ohne Erfahrung und ohne das Wissen, das die alten Kämpfer vor ihnen zeichnete, aber der erste Schritt. Für sie beide war es seit Jahren klar, dass dies ihre Laufbahn war, dass sie sich gemeinsam für den Kampf gegen Voldemort verpflichten wollten. Sie hatten Hogwarts verlassen, die Aufnahmeprüfung bestanden – nun konnte es losgehen.

„Hast du Moody gesehen?", wisperte James, als die Auroren unter der Leitung von Horatius das Podium verließen und die Internen gemeinsam mit drei Jungauroren – Auroren, die gerade erst ihre Abschlussprüfung bestanden hatten – allein zurückließen.

„Und ob! Ich hab noch nie jemanden mit einem magischen Auge gesehen!", erwiderte Sirius sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Er ist ja auch einer der ganz großen…"

„_Entschuldigung_ wenn ich eure nette kleine Klatschrunde unterbreche", machte sich eine Stimme hinter den zweien bemerkbar, „aber es wäre _nett_, wenn ihr ein bisschen aufpassen würdet. Ihr seid hier schließlich nicht zum Teetrinken!"

James und Sirius drehten sich um zu dem jungen Mann vor ihnen, der sie mit herablassender Miene anstarrte und anscheinend auf eine Entschuldigung hoffte, während Montague die Szene mit einem süffisanten Grinsen beobachtete.

„Lass gut sein, Elijah", mischte sich der zweite Jungauror ein. Er war blond, hatte weiche, freundliche Gesichtszüge.

„Ich bin Sturgis Podmore", stellte er sich vor. „Das sind Emmeline Vance" – Er deutete auf eine etwas rundlichere, junge Frau mit kastanienfarbenen Locken – „und Elijah Crear. Wir haben alle diesen Sommer unsere Aurorenprüfung abgeschlossen und werden für die nächsten zwei Jahre eure Mentoren sein. Immer zwei von euch bei einem von uns."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die kleine Gruppe schweifen. „Bei mir sind James Potter und Dorcas Meadowes."

Dorcas lächelte James leicht zu, während sie zu Podmore hinüber ging. James jedoch war Sirius einen leicht bedauernden Blick zu. Sie hatten beide die heimliche Hoffnung gehegt, denselben Mentor zu bekommen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Horatius dies, aus Angst um seine Zentrale, unterbunden – schließlich kannte er seinen Sohn und dessen besten Freund gut genug.

James und Dorcas folgten Podmore aus dem Raum und während Patricia Ismay und Floristan Duffy dem unsympathischen Crear zugeteilt wurden, wandte sich Montague mit blasierter Miene an Sirius.

„Ich nehme an das war Horatius Potters Sohn?"

Sirius zuckte schlicht mit den Schultern. Er konnte den Tonfall seines zukünftigen Partners gut genug deuten, um ihn einer Antwort als nicht würdig zu befinden.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Potter seinen eigenen Sohn so offensichtlich bevorzug."

Genervt wandte Sirius sich um. „Hör mal, ich weiß ja nicht…"

„Okay. Sirius Black und Mortimer Montague? Also – ich bin Emmeline Vance und eure Mentorin… aber das wisst ihr ja bereits." Vance lachte nervös und Sirius kam nicht umhin sich zu wundern, dass jemand wie sie, die so ein eindeutig fröhliches Glucksen in der Stimme hatte und bei einem Gespräch mit zwei unerfahrenen und noch dazu ihr untergeordneten Jungspunden so hibbelig wurde, Aurorin war.

Ein Blick auf Montague, der Vance mit offensichtlichem Hohn anstarrte, sagte ihm, dass er da nicht der einzige war.

„Tja. Also… wie gesagt. Ich führe euch jetzt durch die Zentrale, damit ihr euch nicht ständig verspätet…" Sie schaute kurz zu Sirius hinüber. „Und dann erkläre ich euch eure Aufgaben und Lehrstunden als Interne. Und macht euch keine Sorgen – die meisten Leute hier sind sehr freundlich, es ist bloß zurzeit etwas hektisch hier."

„Wer hätte das gedacht mit Du-weißt-schon-wem da draußen", spottete Montague.

Vances Gesicht verfärbte sich tiefrot, als sie Begriff, dass ihr Schützling sich über sie lustig machte.

„Oh… okay, ich… ich sehe, ihr seid euch darüber völlig im Klaren." Sie verhaspelte sich und Sirius kam nicht umhin genervt mit den Augen zu rollen. Warum um Merlins Willen musste ausgerechnet er gemeinsam mit einem blasierten Affen und einer unfähigen Mentorin zusammen arbeiten?

„Also… eure Ausbildungszeit umfasst drei Jahre. Im ersten Jahr als Interne werdet ihr an keinen Einsätzen teilnehmen, sondern theoretischen Unterricht erhalten und am Grundtraining teilnehmen, in dem ihr neue Verteidigungs- und Kampfzauber erlernen werdet und kampfähnliche Situationen nachgestellt werden. In eurem Elevenjahr werdet ihr dann auch schon mal mit zu kleineren Einsätzen geschickt, je nach dem, wie ihr euch im Grundtraining bewährt. Im dritten Jahr, eurem Rekrutenjahr, werdet ihr einem der alten Auroren zugewiesen und nehmt an allen seinen Einsätzen teil, außer denen in der schwarzen Gefahrenstufe.

Nach den drei Jahren macht ihr eure Abschlussprüfung und könnt euch, nach dem Bestehen, Jungauroren nennen, so wie ich. Ihr übernehmt Mentorenaufgaben für zwei Interne, dürft kleine, ungefährliche Einsätze leiten und an allen teilnehmen. Erst nach zwei Jahren als Jungauroren seid ihr dann vollständig ausgebildete Auroren. Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

Immer noch etwas verlegen rasselte Vance dies ohne Luftzuholen in einem Tempo runter, dass Sirius der Kopf schwirrte. Diese Rede hatte Vance offensichtlich vorbereitet, auch wenn sie nichts neues für ihre beiden Schützlinge war. Die Ausbildung zum Auroren war langwierig und schwierig, aber Sirius zweifelte nicht daran, dass James und er sie ohne große Mühen meistern würden.

An der anderen Seite des Raumes lief Crear mit seinen beiden Schützlingen lang. Duffy und Ismay wirkten um einiges fröhlicher als Sirius und Montague.

Sirius kam nicht umhin, Patricia Ismays wohlgeformtem Hinterteil einen Augenblick seine Aufmerksamkeit zu zuwenden. Tatsächlich – seine Kollegin war durchaus nicht zu verachten. Oder kannte er sie von irgendwo? Irgendetwas klingelte im hintersten Winkel seines Hirns, aber entsinnen konnte er sich nicht. Stattdessen stahl sich fast automatisch sein charmantestes Siriuslächeln auf sein Gesicht und mit Genugtuung registrierte er, wie Ismay, ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht, strauchelte und das Lächeln schüchtern erwiderte.

„Also…" Sirius wandte sich rasch wieder Vance zu, die plötzlich aufgeblüht schien und aufgehört hatte, nervös die Hände zu kneten. „Um noch einmal auf Du-weißt-schon-wen zurückzukommen. Ich möchte, dass ihr zwei euch auch wirklich _vollkommen_ im Klaren darüber seid…"

Sie lächelte – ganz eindeutig. Sirius zuckte zusammen. Vance lächelte ihm mit einem Grinsen zu, dass eindeutig attraktiv sein sollte. Konnte es sein, dass sie _sein_ Lächeln gerade auf _sich_ bezogen hatte? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Der Rest ihrer Rede zog an Sirius vorbei, während er innerlich aufstöhnte.

„…dabei ist natürlich nicht nur Legilimentik essentiell, sondern auch eine gewisse Kenntnis der menschlichen Psyche, für den Fall, dass der Gegner Okklumentik beherrscht. Nun mögen sich einige von Ihnen sicher fragen…"

„Hey, Prongs!"

Sirius war zappelig. Stillsitzen, er hasste es. Stillsitzen und Hector Proudfoots endlosen Vortrag über die _Theorie des magischen Duell _zu hören – schlimmer als eine Doppelstunde _Geschichte der Zauberei_ bei Professor Binns.

„_Prongs_! Ssst!"

James reagierte einfach nicht. Mist. Da saß er und hörte Proudfoot zu… _konzentriert_. Sirius verdrehte die Augen beförderte eine Papierkugel mit einem gezielten Schnipsen des Zauberstabes direkt gegen James Hinterkopf. Der drehte sich um, sah Sirius und warf ihm einen klappe-verdammt-nochmal-wir-müssen-aufpassen-Blick erster Güte zu. _Von Moony abgekupfert, garantiert._

„Merlin, Prongs! Was willst du da groß aufpassen. Das _wissen_ wir doch alles!" _Und es interessiert ja offenbar keinen, ob wir aufpassen oder nicht._ Zumindest hatte Proudfoot bis jetzt noch nichts bemerkt, trotz der erhöhten Lautstärke, in der Sirius flüsterte.

Montague warf ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu. _Allererster Güte. Und er macht definitiv Großtante Cassiopeia Konkurrenz._

„Das hier, Sirius, ist Teil unserer _Aurorenausbildung_. Und ich will wirklich nicht bei den Prüfungen durchfallen", zischte James zurück und warf Sirius einen weiteren bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Sollte etwa, kaum dass sie mit der Schule fertig waren, aus dem Meister der Marauderstreiche, dem Schulschwänzer Nummer Eins und dem mit Sicherheit verantwortungslosesten Schulsprecher, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, ein _Erwachsener_ geworden sein, der nicht nur _pünktlich _war, sondern auch noch, ganz _verantwortungsbewusst_, einem denkbar öden Vortrag lauschte?

„Okay, ich geh jetzt!", wisperte Sirius zurück.

„Wie?" James' Stimme war für jemanden, der eigentlich flüstern wollte, erstaunlich laut. Ihre gesamten Mit-Internen drehten sich pikiert zu den beiden um, was Proudfoot jedoch nicht einmal annähernd wahrnahm. Sirius fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sein Lehrer taub _und_ blind war.

„Denkst du etwa, ich tu mir das auch noch eine Sekunde länger an? Nee, lass mal – ich schau mich hier mal ein bisschen um. Mysteriumsabteilung oder so." – Die Kunst des Flüsterns beherrschte Sirius, ganz entgegengesetzt zu seinem sonstigen „lauten Organ" doch etwas besser.

„_Padfoot_! Das hier ist nicht Hogwarts und ich glaube kaum, dass die Leute hier sonderlich begeistert wären, wenn wir eine Karte vom Ministerium erstellen und in den Vollmondnächten hier herumstreunen."

„Das weiß ich – aber hat ja niemand gesagt, dass ein bisschen auskundschaften nicht auch am helllichten Tage funktioniert… erinnere dich an den Gang hinter dem Spiegel, den hast du auch in der Mittagspause gefunden… und abgesehen davon – nenn mich bloß nicht Padfoot in diesem Ton! So hat meine allerliebste Mum ihren Mops gerufen, wenn er schon wieder auf die Pantoffeln mit dem Hauswappen gepinkelt hatte."

„Aber – "

„Ach komm, Prongs! Bloß weil wir nicht mehr auf Hogwarts sind, muss der ganze Spaß ja nicht gleich ein Ende haben. Dein Vater wird dich schon nicht umbringen, bloß weil du diesen öden Kurs schwänzt… das wissen wir doch eh schon alles. Sei mal locker, man könnte meinen, du wärst schon so verklemmt wie Moony!"

James warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eindeutig besagte, dass er _das_ nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde.

„Okay – "

„_Entschuldigung_", räusperte sich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sirius und James fuhren herum und blickten in das Gesicht von Montague, dessen Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen waren. „Aber es gibt hier Leute, die ihre Ausbildung nicht als Vergnügungsveranstaltung betrachten. Wenn ihr also _bitte_ die Klappe halten könntet!"

„Hast du einen – ", setzte Sirius an, aber bevor er das _Stock im Hintern_ anfügen konnte, unterbrach James ihn.

„Kein Problem", unterbrach James seinen besten Freund, sehr wohl im Klaren darüber, was der gerade im Begriff zu sagen war. „Komm, Pad!"

Sirius grinste. Na klar, seine Ehre als Marauder in Frage zu stellen war immer noch die beste Methode, James zu irgendetwas zu bewegen. Rasch rutschte er von seinem Stuhl und folge James so unauffällig wie möglich – was nicht sonderlich gut klappte, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie zuvor die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen hatten.

„_Homunum Coppulium_", murmelten die beiden Marauder gleichzeitig und auf den Stühlen, die sie so eben verlassen hatten, flackerten identische Abbilder ihrer selbst auf. Ein bisschen durchsichtiger vielleicht, aber doch recht lebensecht.

Sie warfen noch ein schnelles Grinsen in Richtung ihrer ehemaligen Leidensgenossen – die die beiden völlig verblüfft anstarrten, schlossen die Tür hinter sich und schlüpften im Gang unter den Tarnumhang, den James von seinem Großvater geerbt hatte und so ziemlich immer mit sich trug.

„Und wohin jetzt?"

„Hm… wenn du meinen Magen fragst, kundschaften wir erstmal die Kantine aus…" Sirius grinste, James verdrehte die Augen.

„Das hätte ich mir ja denken können! Also los!"


	3. Der Beginn von etwas Neuem Teil II

_Lucyanne: Vielen Dank für dein Review - und wie es weitergeht kannst du direkt hier lesen... ;)_

**1. Kapitel – Der Beginn von etwas neuem (Teil II)**

Dank Sirius' unglaublicher Spürnase, die von allem, was auch nur im Entferntesten essbar duftete magisch angezogen wurde, war die Kantine schnell gefunden.

Zu ihrem Glück war sie völlig leer und es sah nicht so aus, als würde es eine peinliche Begegnung mit Horatius oder einem ihrer „Vorgesetzten" geben. James zog den Tarnumhang herunter und setzte sich in eine gemütliche Ecke, während Sirius davonzog und einen Teller so belud, dass seinem Freund der Gedanke kam, das Porzellan müsse magisch verstärkt sein.

„Uff, das brauch ich jetzt echt!", brachte Sirius zwischen einer Ladung Sheperd's Pie und einer undefinierbaren Masse, die wohl eine entfernte Verwandtschaft mit einem Nudelgericht gehabt hatte – bis zu ihrer Begegnung mit Sirius' Gabel.

„Ich hab ja schon eine Menge gesehen – aber noch keinen angehenden Auroren, der wie ein Schwein isst… frisst."

James und Sirius schauten hoch beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme und sahen in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau ihres Alters, die sich gerade auf dem Stuhl neben James niederließ. Ihre Haare waren lang, offen und unverschämt blond, ihr etwas zu breiter Mund zu einem ebenso breiten Grinsen verzogen, dass die nussbraunen Augen strahlen lies.

„Addie! Hey! Was machst du denn hier? Musst du nicht irgendwo rumhängen und irgendwelchen Leuten probehalber im Hirn rumpfuschen?"

Sirius begrüßte sie überschwänglich und besprühte James dabei mit Kartoffelbrei, was dieser angewidert aber kommentarlos zur Kenntnis nahm. An dem Versuch, Sirius Essmanieren beizubringen war bis jetzt noch jeder gescheitert – und in Anbetracht seiner eigenen war er sicher der letzte, der es versuchen sollte.

„Genau wie ihr doch eigentlich lernen solltet, böse Schwarzmagier in die nächste Woche zu hexen", grinste Addie zurück und duckte sich vor einem weiteren Kartoffelbrei-Sprühregen.

„Tja – du kennst uns doch. Und der Kurs, den wir gerade hatten, hat die Qualität von Binns' Unterricht, also…"

Addison Carlile erwiderte James' schelmisches Grinsen. Sie war nicht nur seine Cousine mütterlicherseits, was die braunen Augen eindeutig verrieten, sondern auch gemeinsam mit den Maraudern in einer Klasse auf Hogwarts gewesen. – Und ebenso wie Sirius und James hatte sie heute ihren ersten Arbeitstag. Sie machte eine Ausbildung zum Vergiss-mich und hatte sich offenbar ebenfalls abgeseilt.

„James wollte ja erst nicht mit, aber ich konnte ihn zum Glück doch noch überzeugen. Und wie läuft es bei dir?"

„Hm. Geht so. Benjy Fenwick ist mein Ausbilder und ich habe noch _nie_ jemanden mit so wenig Humor und so einer Grabesmiene gesehen…", begann Addie.

Sirius und James grinsten sich an. Addie war ein wandelnder Energiebolzen, Optimistin, das Chaos in Person und sehr, _sehr_ selten einmal ernst. Mit ihrer Neigung zum Regelbrechen und ihrem typisch gryffindor'schen Mut war sie, obgleich natürlich kein Mitglied der Marauder, sicher das Mädchen in ihrer Klasse gewesen, das ihnen am nächsten stand. Hin und wieder Mitwisserin bei ihren Streichen, James' Liebesbotin während seines Werbens um Lily und vermutlich eine der allerwenigsten Hogwartsschülerinnen, die Sirius Black problemlos widerstanden. – Was vielleicht daran lag, dass die beiden sich mehr wie Bruder und Schwester benahmen und an der Tatsache, dass Addies Männerverschleiß zwar nicht die Ausmaße von Sirius' Bettabenteuern hatte, sie allerdings doch häufiger als beabsichtigt in fremden Betten aufwachte. Besonders, da sie sich nicht gerade als umwerfende Schönheit bezeichnen konnte. Ihr Charme war ihre lockere Wesensart und ihr unglaublich leuchtendes Grinsen.

„Und bei euch?"

James berichtete begeistert von Podmore und Sirius nutzte die Chance, sich einmal ausgiebig über Emmeline Vance und Mortimer Montague zu beklagen.

„…man sollte doch meinen, dass man, wenn man sich als Auror bewirbt,_keinen _Mentoren braucht, der einem erklärt, wer Voldemort ist und dafür auch noch _Ewigkeiten _braucht, weil _Voldemort _ja so absolut unaussprechlich ist!", endete Sirius seine Klage schwungvoll und setzte seinen vorwurfsvollsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, als weder James noch Addie besonders mitleidig dreinschauten. „Na, du hast gut lachen James! Podmore soll schließlich mit Abstand der beste sein…"

„…und so wie es aussieht, werden sie ihn nie einholen, Black."

Beinahe synchron verzogen sich die Mienen auf den Gesichtern von James und Sirius zu einer schmerzhaften. Der neue Gast an ihrem Tisch war _definitiv_ nichtso angenehm wie der Besuch von Addie…

„_Potter _und_ Black_**. **Sollten Sie nicht beide zurzeit an dem Kurs von Mr. Proudfoot teilnehmen?"

Nur zögernd drehte Sirius sich um – und wünschte sich auf der Stelle, es nicht getan zu haben. Den Anblick von Alastor Moodys magischem Auge zehn Zentimeter von seinem entfernt hätte er sich gerne erspart.

„Tja, nun…"

„Ich habe ja schon einige Geschichten von Ihnen gehört, aber man sollte doch meinen, dass _erwachsene Zauberer_, die Auroren werden _wollen_, ein klein wenig mehr Pflichtbewusstsein hätten." Moodys Stimme als Knurren zu bezeichnen wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. – Der Hund in Sirius wurde ziemlich eifersüchtig bei dem beeindruckend authentischen Klang.

„Es tut uns Leid, Mr. Moody. Ehrlich – eigentlich ist es meine Schuld. Ich habe James überredet… also… wir dachten uns, weil der Stoff, den Mr. Proudfoot gerade durchnimmt – das wissen wir doch schon alles."

Addie zog ihre Augenbrauen so hoch wie möglich und tauschte einen irritierten Blick mit James. Seit wann geriet ein Sirius Black in so einer Situation ins Stottern?

„Na ja, zugegeben: Moody ist doch ein bisschen beeindruckender als Gonni", wisperte James Addie zu – was er keine Sekunde drauf bedauerte.

„Und das nicht ohne Grund, Potter! Für diese Aktion…"

„Müssen Sie uns doch sicher nicht rausschmeißen?" Jetzt, wo sich das bedrohlich rollende Auge James zuwandte, hatte Sirius einen Moment Zeit, wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurückzufinden.

„Und auch ganz sicher nicht Mr. Potter benachrichtigen!", schob James rasch und eindeutig erschrocken hinterher.

„Ich befürchte, da geht kein Weg dran vorbei, Potter. Vielleicht hätten Sie sich das früher überlegen sollen?"

James' Seufzer war abgrundtief. Wenn es eine Sache gab, bei der sein Vater keinen Spaß verstand, dann war das sein Beruf – und James konnte sich sehr gut ausmalen, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn Moody von ihrem kleinen Ausflug berichten würde…

„Sie werden die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht am Grundtraining teilnehmen. Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass sie die Theorie nicht nötig haben – bitte. Das Training wird dann wohl ebenfalls nicht von Nöten sein. Außerdem werden sich die Ministeriumselfen sicherlich freuen, dass das Putzen der Toiletten und Böden ihnen für den gesamten nächsten Monat erspart bleiben wird. Das werden nämlich Sie übernehmen – und zwar ohne Magie. Und nun rate ich Ihnen, besser zu ihrem Kurs zurückzukehren. Die Wirkung Ihres doch recht beeindruckenden kleinen Zaubers wird in genau fünf Minuten verfliegen."

Moodys Schritte dröhnten auf dem gefliesten Boden, als er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und James und Sirius alleine ließ. Die beiden sackten auf ihren Stühlen zusammen.

„Putzen. Ohne Magie. Das ist ja schlimmer als Flubberwürmer aussortieren bei Kesselbrand!"

„Er wird es meinem Vater erzählen. Oh verdammt, ich bin so was von geliefert…" – James war eindeutig verzweifelt.

„Tja, da ihr ja offenbar nie auslernt…" Ein kleines schadenfrohes Grinsen konnte Addie sich nicht verkneifen, als sie die beiden Jammergestalten auf ihren Stühlen hängen sah.

„Tut mir Leid, Prongs. Ich hätte dich nicht dazu überreden sollen, ich weiß."

„Ich hätte ja nicht mitkommen müssen."

„Scheint so, als solltet ihr euch überlegen, ob ihr eure Ausbildung nicht doch mit ein bisschen mehr Ernst angeht", warf Addie ein und erntete ein Augenrollen.

„Klappe, Blondie", knurrte Sirius. „Du klingst ja schon fast wie Moony. – Überhaupt: wehe, du erzählst ihm auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen! Ich habe keine Lust, mir heute Abend einen seiner Vorträge erster Güte anzuhören!"

Addie lachte nur. „Könnte dir ja ganz gut tun, Sirius! Viel Spaß noch, ihr zwei!"

Sie winkte ihnen zu und verabschiedete sich in Richtung Fahrstühle, während Sirius und James sich mächtig geknickt erhoben und sich auf den Weg zurück zu Proudfoots Kurs machten.

„Mooooooony!"

Remus Lupin zuckte erschrocken hoch und rieb sich stöhnend den Kopf, als er gegen die Schräge über dem Sofa knallte.

„Mooooony! Bist du da? Oder hat dich ein Bücherwurm gefressen?"

Remus kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen, holte tief Luft und richtete sich dann auf. Vollmond war gerade mal drei Tage her und er spürte immer noch deutlich den Wolf in den zerschlagenen Gliedern. Ein bisschen Rücksicht und Ruhe wären schön gewesen – aber wenn man mit Sirius Black zusammen wohnte, waren Rücksicht und Ruhe ein unerfüllbarer Wunschtraum.

„Moony? Wo… ach da bist du ja!"

Sirius hatte die Tür aufgerissen (so heftig, dass Remus starkes Mitleid mit der Wand empfand, von der ein Stückchen Mörtel bröckelte) und stand breit grinsend im Türrahmen. Trotz der pochenden Kopfschmerzen kam Remus nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er wie immer einfach unverschämt gut aussah.

„Wie geht's dir?"

Der Tonfall gefiel Remus ganz eindeutig nicht. So höflich formulierte Fragen erntete man von Sirius einen Tag vor, einen Tag nach Vollmond – oder wenn er etwas von einem wollte.

„Hrumpf", brachte er hervor und bemühte sich nicht einmal um klare Artikulation.

„Und was liest du da?" Genauso unempfänglich für die Empfindungen anderer wie eh und je schmiss Sirius sich neben ihm auf das Sofa und grapschte nach seinem Buch. „_Die Kunst der Arithmantik und ihre Bedeutung in der modernen Zauberei_. Kannst du nicht mal was Normales lesen?"

„Danke sehr, Sirius. Ich bin völlig zufrieden damit. Könntest du eventuell deine dreckigen Schuhe aus meinem Schoß nehmen?"

_Drei Sätze, grammatikalisch einwandfrei, verständlich vorgetragen und sogar noch höflich__._ Remus gönnte sich ein kleines Eigenlob.

„Oh, ja, kein Problem. Ähm… Moony?"

„Hm?"

„Würde es dir was ausmachen?"

„Ja!"

„Du weißt ja noch gar nicht was."

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Aber ich kenne dich. Und diesen Tonfall. Und von daher ist die Antwort aus Prinzip Nein!"

„Aber du hast doch gerade Ja…"

„Die Antwort auf deine Frage war auch Ja, aber generell gilt… also von der Bedeutung… ach, was willst du?"

So viel Sirius so kurz nach dem Vollmond war Remus ein bisschen zu viel. Aber das war schließlich seine eigene Schuld. _Nie wieder__,_ notierte er sich im Kopf, _nie wieder mit Sirius Black zusammen ziehen__. Es sei denn, ich will meine Nerven in zwei Monaten auf dem Sondermüll entsorgen können._ Bloß – was wäre für einen Werwolf ohne Anstellung und mit niedrigen – besser gesagt: nicht vorhandenen – Finanzen die Alternative gewesen?

„Prongs ist hier."

„Schön, und wo?"

„Kurz für kleine Zauberer gegangen."

„Aha."

„Peter kommt gleich. Und Lily und Addie auch."

Remus verkniff sich nur mühsam ein entnervtes Stöhnen. Er hasste es, wenn Sirius Ewigkeiten um den heißen Brei herumredete.

„Kannst du für uns Kochen?"

Das hatte ja kommen müssen. Wieso bloß ging Sirius immer davon aus, dass er, bloß weil er kochen _konnte_ sein privater Kochzauberer war?

„Bin ich euer privater Kochzauberer?"

„Nee, du bist der einzige, der es kann und bei dem es gut schmeckt."

„Lily?"

„Remus! Sie ist hier zu Gast! Ich bin ein Gentleman!"

„Und? Kocht er?"

James schlenderte herein und ließ sich neben Sirius plumpsen.

_Merlin, womit habe ich das verdient__?_ Sich der vereinigten Front von Sirius und James entgegenzustellen war sicherlich nichts, was er heute überleben würde.

„Ja, tut er. Dafür ist der Werwolf ja da, dafür ist der Werwolf ja gut. Kochen und Haushaltszauber!", knurrte Remus und stand auf.

„Nicht böse sein Moony, bitte! So war das nicht gemeint!" Sirius klang so ehrlich zerknirscht, dass er Mühe hatte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Wir helfen dir auch!", bot James eifrig an.

_Oh nein!_ „Nichts da!", erwiderte Remus und seine grimmige Maske löste sich in Luft auf. Er war immer schon ein schlechter Schauspieler in dieser Hinsicht gewesen. „Erinnert euch an das letzte Mal! Die Hauselfen sind reihenweise in Ohnmacht gefallen."

„Stimmt… das Wort Fiasko war da echt mal angebracht." Sirius' Grinsen bei dieser Erinnerung war selig.

„Weißt du, Moony, wir hatten heute einfach einen furchtbar harten Tag."

„Ach ja? Schon angefangen mit dem Kloputzen?"

James und Sirius warfen sich einen gequälten Blick zu.

„Addie war also schon hier…"

„…und hat gepetzt. Dabei haben wir ihr noch gesagt, sie soll dir nichts erzählen!"

„So was illoyales!"

„Pah!"

Remus grinste und schüttelte den Kopf über die beiden und ihr Talent, ihn immer wieder zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Reife Leistung – fast gefeuert und das am allerersten Tag. Jedenfalls versteh ich jetzt, warum du lieber hier isst als zu Hause, Prongs."

„Reit nicht noch drauf rum", murmelte James. „Ich fürchte mich jetzt schon vor dem nächsten Treffen mit meinem Vater."

„Geschieht euch recht. Ich hab ja immer gesagt, dass ihr irgendwann mal auf die Nase fliegen werdet mit eurer ewigen Schwänzerei."

„Amen", ächzte Sirius.

„Und genau _darum _sollte Addie dir nichts erzählen…"

Immer noch den Kopf über die beiden Kindsköpfe schüttelnd machte Remus sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

_Vielleicht sind sie manchmal furchtbar anstrengend,_ überlegte er, während er Gemüse schnippelte, a_ber ohne die beiden in meinem Leben, hätte ich erheblich weniger zu lachen._

Der Raum der Zauberstäbe war Moodys Zufluchtsstätte.

Hierhin flüchtete er sich, wenn er ein wenig Ruhe brauchte, eine kurze Atempause, ein wenig Zeit für sich zwischen den gefährlichen Einsätzen und den nervtötenden Lehrveranstaltungen. Hier hörte man das laute Schrillen der Alarmglocke nicht, hier konnte er in Ruhe der Kollegen gedenken, die bei einem Einsatz ihr Leben gelassen hatten, deren Zauberstab nun an dieser Wand hing und allen anderen Auroren ein Beispiel bot.

_Tapfer gekämpft, einen Ehrentod gestorben auf der Jagd nach Schwarzmagiern und Todessern_. Todesser. Abscheuliche Gestalten. In der Zeit seit Voldemorts Aufstieg kamen in einem Monat so viele Zauberstäbe hinzu wie zuvor in zwei oder drei Jahren.

Moody trat ein wenig näher und strich über einen Stab aus Buche. _Buche und Phönixfeder_. Das war der Stab von Sandforth Macmillan gewesen. Kein enger Freund, aber ein guter Kollege, ein guter Auror – vor zwei Tagen umgebracht durch die Hand von Jeremy Wilkes.

Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis sein eigener Stab hier hängen würde? Eiche und Drachenherzfaser mit einem goldenen Schild daneben – _zum Gedenken an Alastor Moody_.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Kein Auror, der so sehr in diesem Beruf lebte, der an so vielen Einsätzen teilnahm wie, hatte eine echte Überlebenschance.

„Moody?"

Moody drehte sich und sah Frank Longbottom am Türrahmen stehen, einen fähigen Jungauroren – seinen derzeitigen Protege und mit Sicherheit einer der besseren. Einer mit einer hohen Überlebenschance, die nicht darauf beruhte, dass er sich vor gefährlichen Einsätzen drückte, wie beispielsweise Elijah Crear es gerne tat.

„Frank?"

„Edgar Bones hat einen Patronus geschickt – das Dunkle Mal wurde über einem Muggelhaus in Tilehurst gesichtet und es sieht so aus, als seien noch Todesser da."

Moody nickte. „Danke, Frank."

Offiziell war seine Schicht zu Ende – doch die Schicht eines Alastor Moody war nie zu Ende und wenn er die Aussicht hatte, den Tag mit ein paar hübschen Duellen abzuschließen und vielleicht noch ein paar Todesser nach Askaban zu bringen, dann war das ganz in seinem Sinne.

„Kleines Team, ich leite. Du kommst mit, außerdem Gideon Prewett, Reddecliffe und Vance. In fünf Minuten am Apparationspunkt."

Frank nickte, machte sich auf den Weg. Er war schnell, präzise und stellte keine unnötigen Fragen, genau wie Moody es schätzte.

_Sieht so aus, als würde mein Zauberstab noch heute die Gelegenheit bekommen, an der Wand verewigt zu werden_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte.


	4. Der Orden des Phönix Teil I

Lucyanne: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat... vielen Dank für dein Review!

Kapitel 2… ist wieder geteilt in zwei kürzere Stücke – hier kommt der erste Teil.

**Kapitel 2 – Der Orden des Phönix (Teil I)**

_Tinworth Castle, 15. Oktober 1977_

Das Anwesen der Potters am Rande von Tinworth war ein beeindruckendes Gebäude.

Die Muggel, die selten an diesen verwunschen scheinenden Ort kamen, sahen bloß eine alte Ruine, verrottet und halb eingestürzt. Die jedoch, die in die Geheimnisse der Zaubererwelt eingeweiht waren, sahen ein Haus, fast schon eine kleine Burg, die aus hellem Naturstein gebaut auf den Klippen thronte. Über ihr der Himmel von Cornwall, unter ihr die tosende See.

Es schüttete wie aus Gieskannen, der Anfang Oktober so viel versprechende Altweibersommer hatte sich in ein graues Etwas voller Regen, Wolken und Sturm verwandelt.

Albus Dumbledore wrang seinen Bart ein weiteres Mal aus und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab unauffällig, um die entstandene kleine Pfütze unter seinem Stuhl aufzusaugen. Regen war immer anstrengend, besonders wenn man ein alter Mann war, der sich doch noch ein paar kleine Eitelkeiten gönnte – so lies er beispielsweise keine Zauber an seinen Bart kommen, auch wenn das eine ewige Auswringarbeit bedeutete. Aber das war nun einmal der Preis, wenn man nur ungern das Flohnetzwerk benutzte – Ruß war schließlich noch schwerer hinauszukriegen – und die Anti-Disapparier-Zauber, die um das Grundstück herum lagen, machten einen längeren Gang durch den Regen unumgänglich.

„…ich sehe also überhaupt nicht ein, was gegen eine Aufnahme von Carlile sprechen sollte, Benjy. Optimismus hat noch niemandem geschadet, im Gegenteil – das würde dem Klima in unserer Runde recht gut tun!"

Amaryllis Potter beendete ihr energisches Plädoyer und musterte die restlichen Anwesenden auffordernd. Meistens war sie eine herzliche Frau mit einem warmen Lächeln, langsam ergrauten Haaren und einem offenen Ohr für jedermann – begegnete man ihr jedoch außerhalb ihres privaten Dunstkreises, überraschte sie durch ihr energisches und sachliches Auftreten.

Dumbledore sah sich um. Horatius und Amaryllis Potter, Alastor Moody, Benjy Fenwick und er selber. Einzig Tristan und Marlene McKinnon fehlten – Tristan weilte zurzeit als Botschafter im italienischen Zaubereiministerium, Marlene, die eine Unsägliche war, hatte in ihrer Abteilung zu tun.

Diese sieben bildeten den innersten Kreis, das Herz des Orden des Phönix, den er selber ins Leben gerufen hatte. Die geheime Untergrundorganisation, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte abseits vom Ministerium mit seiner Bürokratie und seiner Korruption Voldemort zu jagen, zu bekämpfen und hoffentlich irgendwann zu stürzen.

Heute besprachen sie im gemütlichen Salon der Potters, deren Wohnsitz als Hauptquartier des Ordens diente, allerdings keine Kampfstrategien sondern die Aufnahme neuer Mitglieder: James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Addison Carlile, Peter Pettigrew und Dorcas Meadowes standen auf der Diskussionsliste. Alle hatten sie gerade erst die Schule abgeschlossen und Dumbledore hatte sie als neue Kämpfer vorgeschlagen, hatten sie sich doch in den sieben Jahren, die er sie in Hogwarts beobachten konnte, als loyale und mutige junge Menschen ausgezeichnet, die bereit waren den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufzunehmen.

Bisher hatten die Versammelten jedoch noch keine Entscheidung getroffen – dank Fenwick und Moody, den ewigen Pessimisten, die an fast jedem der Kandidaten etwas auszusetzen hatten. Sei es die Verantwortungslosigkeit durch die Potter und Black leider etwas häufiger auffielen, das unsichere Auftreten Pettigrews oder die optimistische Denkweise Carliles, die Fenwick ein Dorn im Auge war. Einzig gegen Lily Evans und Dorcas Meadowes hatte niemand Einwände gebracht.

„Das meinst du also, das für sie spricht?", knurrte Fenwick als Antwort auf Amaryllis' Fürsprache. „Sie würde das Klima in unserer Runde aufbessern? Ich denke nicht, dass das irgendwie von Bedeutung sein sollte. Die Todesser lockern ihre Treffen wohl kaum mit ein paar Witzen und sonstigem Kokolores auf."

„Mit den Masken, die sie tragen kann man auch schlecht lachen, Alastor", erwiderte Horatius ruhig. „Ich stimme auf jeden Fall für sie – Voldemort wird sie kaum auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

„Carlile also auch", fasste Dumbledore zusammen. „Zusätzlich zum Rest. Wirklich, Benjy, Alastor – wir können jeden Zauberstab brauchen und solange die Tatsache, dass Lupin an Lykantrophie leidet, was nur einmal monatlich zu Tage tritt und wofür er wirklich nichts kann, das einzige ist, das gegen ihn spricht akzeptiere ich eure Vorbehalte gegen ihn nicht."

„Jungspunde", grummelte Moody leise. „Allesamt. Verantwortungslose Hitzköpfe, was Potter und Black sich geleistet haben…"

„Dafür haben sie bereits gebüßt. Das Putzen der Aurorentoiletten ist beileibe kein Spaß – gerade einige der Eleven täten gut daran, ihren Magen noch ein wenig zu kontrollieren. Die Fähigkeit, Blut sehen zu können, sollte eigentlich eine selbstverständliche Grundvoraussetzung in diesem Beruf sein.

Seitdem sind die beiden pünktlich zu jeder Veranstaltung erschienen und haben sich auch in den Stunden des Grundtrainings, an denen sie teilnehmen durften hervorragend gemacht. Und das sage ich nicht, weil sie meine Söhne sind!", unterbrach Horatius.

„Ja, ja schon gut!" Fenwick wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt. „Ich befürchte zwar, dass die allesamt noch früh genug auf die Nase fallen werden, wenn sie merken, dass die Realität nicht allzu viel mit Träumereien von Heldentum und Ehre zu tun hat, aber solange die Todesser uns fünf zu eins überlegen sind wären wir dumm, wenn wir nicht jeden nehmen würden, den wir kriegen können."

Dumbledore nickte, wenn vielleicht nicht zustimmend, dann doch zumindest verständnisvoll. Benjy Fenwick war, wie seine verschlossene Miene und sein vernarbtes Gesicht zeigten, ein Mensch, der mehr gesehen hatte, als es seinem eigentlich weichen Herzen gut tat. Der Kampf in den letzten Jahren hatte ihn zermürbt und sein Misstrauen war nur zu verständlich, sodass alle Ordensmitglieder ihm und Moody ihren Pessimismus nicht nachtrugen.

„Sehr gut", meinte Horatius nach einer allgemeinen Pause schließlich. „Dann wird der Orden also demnächst sieben weitere Mitglieder haben. Morgen Abend laden wir sie ein und fragen sie, ob sie bereit zum Kampf sind."

_London, St. Mungo, 16. Oktober __1977_

Lily Evans war bereits seit zehn Stunden an der Arbeit, hatte eine halbstündige Teepause hinter sich und war restlos genervt. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel an der Wand zeigte ihr, dass sie auch genauso aussah – der fliederfarbene Umhang für Heiler im Praktikum biss sich scheußlich mit ihren roten Haaren, die ihr blasses Gesicht mit den dunklen Augenringen zerzaust umrahmten. Ein dicker Eiterfleck zierte ihre Vorderseite und die Tatsache, dass sie bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen war, ihn mit einem einfachen Wink ihres Zauberstabes zu entfernen war ein Zeugnis ihres gerafften Zeitplans.

Und jetzt auch _das_ noch.

Sie und ihre drei Kollegen waren heute der Abteilung für Unfälle mit magischen Pflanzen zugeteilt worden und hatten sich den größten Teil ihrer Zeit mit Quetschungen von Teufelsschlingen, von biestigen Begonien verursachte Hautreizungen und der falschen Zubereitung von Usambaraveilchentee verbracht. Letzteres war eine besonders unangenehme Sache gewesen, da der Patient sämtliche Körperausscheidungen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Nach dieser Aktion hatte Lily Heilerin Acanthus stark im Verdacht, dass sie sie nicht mochte.

Und jetzt – auch _das_ noch.

Der Gestank war umwerfend. Ein Gemisch aus gammeligem Fisch, Käsefüßen und altem Eiter, gegen das kein noch so starker Atemwegszauber half. Und ebenso sah die Wunde auf der Brust von Raymond Smock auch aus. Lily zwang sich, einmal tief Luft zu holen und dann hinzuschauen.

_Autsch. Da hat wohl jemand einen ziemlich unangenehmen Zusammenstoß mit einer stechenden Raphidophycae gemacht._

„Wer kann mir sagen, was die Wunde dieses Patienten verursacht hat?", schnarrte Heilerin Acanthus und blickte ihre vier Schüler auffordernd an.

_Sollte ich jemals eine Heilerin werden, die die Namen ihrer Patienten nicht weiß, werde ich den Beruf wechseln und im Tropfenden Kessel anfangen_, dachte Lily missbilligend und lies ihren Arm in die Luft schnellen.

Acanthus überging sie. „Peony?"

„Ähm… also… ich gehe davon aus, dass der Patient… ich glaube, eine giftige Alge hat diese Verletzung herbeigeführt?"

„Kann das noch jemand genauer identifizieren?"

Clover Hollyhock und Leandra Mayfair schauten betreten zu Boden, während Lily mit ihrem ausgestreckten Arm weiter übergangen wurde. So ging das nun schon die ganze Zeit. Acanthus ignorierte sie wo sie nur konnte – selbst, wenn Lily die einzige war, die die Antwort ganz eindeutig wusste.

Dabei hatten weder Clover noch Leandra ihr irgendetwas voraus. Einzig Peony Kross war in der Abteilung für Unfälle mit magischen Pflanzen theoretisch ein wenig im Vorteil, da ihre gesamte Familie aus berühmten Pflanzenforschern bestand – bloß, dass sie praktisch so langsam dachte, dass Lily sich wieder und wieder wunderte, wie sie die Aufnahme in das Programm geschafft hatte.

Der einzige Grund, weswegen Acanthus Lily so kontinuierlich überging war, dass Lily eine Muggelgeborene war. Und wenn es etwas gab, dass Lily Evans auf die Palme brachte, dann waren das entweder James Potter und Sirius Black oder das bescheuerte Vorurteil vieler Reinblüter gegen Muggelgeborene.

„Warum nehmen sie nicht die Rothaarige dran, Ma'm?", mischte Smock sich ein und grinste Lily an, die innerlich die Augen verdrehte. Da lag der Mann mit einer eiternden, stinkig entzündeten Wunde vor ihr und versuchte trotzdem noch zu flirten.

Acanthus sah ein, dass ihr wohl keine andere Möglichkeit blieb.

„Evans?", knurrte sie und betrachte Lily mit mehr Ekel als die Eiterpfütze vor ihren Füßen.

„In Mr. Smocks Krankenakte", begann Lily mit besonderer Betonung auf seinen Namen, „steht, dass er sich die Wunde bei einem Bad im Meer zu zog. Daraus und aus Färbung und Geruch des Eiters lässt sich schließen, dass es sich hier um den Stich einer stechenden Raphidophycae handelt.

Wir sollten einen Salzverband anlegen, der das Gift aus der Wunde zieht und zusätzlich noch eine Behandlung mit Trachustinktur durchführen, um die Heilung zu beschleunigen."

„Ich wollte eine Antwort auf die Frage, was die Verwundung herbeigeführt hat, keinen Vortrag über angebrachte Heilmethoden, Evans."

Lily verdrehte die Augen und gab auf. Wenn Acanthus darauf bestand, ihr das Leben schwer zu machen – sollte sie doch.

_Wenn ich wenigstens James gestern Abend noch gesehen hätte. Dann wäre das alles leichter zu ertragen!_

Aber James war mit Sirius, Remus und Peter auf ein Bier in den Tropfenden Kessel verschwunden und Lily hatte ihn nun schon seit neunundzwanzig einsamen Stunden nicht mehr gesehen. Stattdessen hatte sie einen trostlosen Abend zu Hause verbracht und festgestellt, dass ihre mittlerweile in die Jahre gekommene Eule Athena die Strecke zwischen Amerika und England unmöglich schaffte – und somit keinen Brief an ihre beste Freundin Mary Macdonald überbringen konnte, die ebenfalls eine Muggelgeborene war und nach dem Schulabschluss aus Furcht vor den Todessern, wie so viele andere, ausgewandert war.

Das einzig gute an den letzten Tagen war die Abwesenheit ihrer Schwester Petunia, die mehrere Tage Urlaub auf Mallorca machte. – Nach ihrem Schulabschluss war Lily vorübergehend wieder zu ihren Eltern gezogen, was leider auch bedeutete, dass sich ab und an eine Konfrontation mit ihrer älteren Schwester nicht vermeiden ließ. Und die betrachtete Zauberer mit noch mehr Abscheu als Heilerin Acanthus Muggelgeborene.

_Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass James und ich uns intensiver um die Wohnungssuche kümmern._

Überhaupt – James. Innerlich lachte Lily auf, als sie mit zärtlichen Gedanken an sein verstrubbeltes Haar, die schief sitzende Brille und dieses unglaubliche Lächeln dachte. Hätte ihr noch vor einem Jahr irgendjemand vorausgesagt, dass sie einmal solche Gefühle für _James Potter_ hegen würde, dass sie sich während der Arbeit durch sein Bild in ihrem Kopf ablenken ließ – sie hätte diesen jemand wahrscheinlich erst ausgelacht und dann in die nächste Woche gehext.

Jetzt erschien ihr dieses kindische Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, dass James und sie fast drei Jahre lang gespielt hatten albern und eine furchtbare Verschwendung kostbarer gemeinsamer Zeit.

_Aber Spaß gemacht hat es irgendwie auch._

Und wer wusste, ob sie tatsächlich so unzertrennlich geworden wären, wenn sie seinen nervigen Bitten um ein Date von Anfang an nachgegeben hätte.

Während Acanthus den anderen dreien Anweisungen zum Anlegen eines Salzverbandes gab und Lily wieder einmal komplett überging, erinnerte diese sich mit einem seligen Lächeln an den Februarabend zurück, an dem sie seinem Drängen endlich nachgegeben hatte.

„_Du siehst erschöpft aus, Evans."_

_Lily sah von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und direkt in die nussbraunen Augen von James Potter, der sie besorgt musterte._

_Es war Ende Februar, die Winterferien längst vorbei und die Abschlussprüfungen in beängstigender Nähe. Der Berg von Hausaufgaben wurde immer größer, ihre Freizeit immer kleiner und dazu kamen auch noch die Schulsprecheraufgaben, die einen beträchtlichen Zeitaufwand bedeuteten, besonders mit so einem unfähigen Partner wie Potter. – Obwohl, wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten durchaus bewährt, hatte endlich einmal Verantwortung übernommen und war eine wirklich große Hilfe gewesen._

„_Wenn du magst übernehme ich heute Abend deinen Rundgang, du siehst aus, als hättest du eine Mütze Schlaf verdammt nötig."_

_Ein bisschen irritiert war Lily schon von diesem ungewöhnlich fürsorglichen Tonfall._

„_Und was verlangst du als Gegenleistung, Potter?"_

„_Nichts. Mach ich gern für dich – glaub mir ruhig, Lily, für dich mach ich eine Menge Dinge gern."_

_Verdutzt hob Lily beide Augenbrauen. Hatte Potter sie gerade Lily genannt? Und hatte ihr der Klang ihres Namens auf seiner Zunge tatsächlich so gut gefallen?_

„_Danke, James." Sie lächelte. James. War gar nicht so schwer und um einiges hübscher als Potter. Und – das Lächeln, das sich nun auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, war es wert._

_Steif stand sie auf und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als sie ihren schmerzenden Rücken spürte. Das stundenlange Sitzen, über unzählige Pergamentrollen gebeugt, hatte ihr nicht besonders gut getan._

_Sie war schon auf halben Wege zur Tür hinaus, als James ganz unvermittelt fragte: „Magst du nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?"_

_Fast automatisch öffnete sie den Mund, um ihre Zunge die gewohnte genervte Ablehnung formulieren zu lassen, als ihr ein paar Dinge auffielen._

_Das hatte er sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gefragt. Seit dem 28. Oktober in der Mittagspause nicht mehr, um genau zu sein. Das wusste sie so genau, weil Mary irgendwann im fünften Jahr begonnen hatte, eine Strichliste mit Potters Dateanfragen an Lily zu führen._

_Und der Tonfall war anders. Nicht mehr fordernd, aufdringlich, mit einem unverschämten Grinsen und siegessicherer Miene. Zögernd, schüchtern fast und ein bisschen so, als wäre diese Frage ihm versehentlich über die Lippen gerutscht. Die zartroten, wohlgeformten Lippen, die so unverschämt Grinsen konnten, so bemerkenswert herzerwärmend Lächeln und bei deren Anblick sie ungewollt ans Küssen denken musste._

„_Okay. Meinetwegen."_

_Die Antwort war ihr rausgerutscht noch ehe sie Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken. _

„_Das ist schön. Gute Nacht, Lily."_

„_Ähm… ja… gute Nacht."_

_Fast fluchtartig verließ sie den Schulsprecherraum und lehnte sich draußen an die kühle Wand. Was hatte sie da gerade getan? Sie hatte doch nicht ernstlich einem Date mit James Potter – _James Potter! –_ zugestimmt! _

_Nach drei Rekonstruktionen ihres kurzen Gespräches blieb ihr jedoch nichts mehr übrig, als der Tatsache ins Auge zu sehen, dass sie tatsächlich und im Ernst einem Date mit Potter zugestimmt hatte._

_Was bei Merlin hatte sie bloß dazu getrieben?_

Seine Tonfall, _flüsterte der vernünftigere Teil ihres Verstandes, der sie sonst immer vor einer Zusage bewahrt hatte._Seine Stimme, seine Augen, seine Lippen, sein „Lily", sein Geruch.

_Sein Geruch. Der hing ihr immer noch in der Nase und fühle sich verdammt wohl da. Herb und frisch zugleich, erdig, vielleicht ein bisschen nach Holz. Sein Besenstiel? Er gefiel ihr, der Geruch._

Himmel, Lily!, _rief sie sich zur Ordnung._ Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Es ist Potter, verdammt noch mal, sein Geruch hat nichts in deiner Nase zu suchen.

_Aber er war da und ließ sich weder leugnen noch vertreiben._

_Und da Lily von sich selbst stets behauptete, eine vernünftige, analytische Person zu sein, versuchte sie, ihre Gefühle zu reflektieren._

_Da war die unabstreitbare Tatsache, dass es Potter war. Bloß, dass er in der letzten Zeit nicht sonderlich „Potter" gewesen war. Eher jemand nettes. Jemand hilfsbereites, der ihr Partner als Schulsprecher war und ihr in der letzten Verwandlungsstunde geholfen hatte, als sie über dieser seltsam verdrehten Zauberstabbewegung verzweifelt war. Jemand, dessen Nähe sie seltsamerweise genoss, in der sie sich wohl fühlte. Dessen Lippen sie ans Küssen erinnerten._

_Vielleicht war es doch kein Fehler gewesen, Ja zu sagen. Vielleicht waren da noch mehr Schichten in diesem Typen, dem sie bisher so misstraut hatte, dass sie seine guten Eigenschaften erst jetzt bemerkte. Vielleicht war ein gemeinsamer Hogsmeadeausflug etwas spannendes, etwas, dass ihr ein Kribbeln im Bauch bereitete. Ja._

_Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und rannte nach oben in den Gryffindortum. Es gab Neuigkeiten, die sie Mary erzählen musste. _

_Sie hatte ein Date mit James._


	5. Der Orden des Phönix Teil II

_ Lucyanne: Danke für dein Review! Es freut mich, dass du weiterliest. ;)  
_  
**Kapitel 2 – Der Orden des Phönix (Teil II)**

„Ah, hier bist du, Lily!"

Erschöpft schaute Lily auf, als Amaryllis Potter die Umkleide betrat. Innerlich stöhnte sie auf – hoffentlich bedeutete dies nicht noch eine Verlängerung ihrer Schicht! Damit würde sie wirklich nicht fertig werden. Heilerin Acanthus hatte sie ziemlich geschlaucht, nicht nur mit der harten Arbeit, sondern auch durch ihre erniedrigenden Seitenbemerkungen und ihrer Ignoranz.

Jetzt sehnte sie sich nach nichts weiter als einer Dusche, einem frischen Umhang und einer Mütze voll Schlaf – am besten in James' Armen.

_Aber das sind sicher keine Gedanken, die man in der Gegenwart der Mutter seines Freundes denken sollte._

Es war schon ein wenig seltsam für Lily ausgerechnet Amaryllis Potter als Vorgesetzte zu haben. Zwar verhielt Amaryllis sich fair, bevorzugte Lily nicht und behandelte sie genau wie ihre Kollegen, doch die Tatsache, dass sie die Mutter ihres Freundes war, ließ sich nun einmal nicht leugnen.

„Was ist denn, Heilerin Potter?", fragte Lily, bemüht, nicht ganz so kaputt zu wirken.

„Nichts, was die Arbeit betrifft", erwiderte Amaryllis und senkte dabei die Stimme, was Lily irritiert die Stirn runzeln ließ, besonders, da die ältere Frau sie jetzt in eine der hinteren Ecken des beinahe komplett leeren Umkleideraums zog.

„Hast du schon einmal etwas vom Orden des Phönix gehört, Lily?"

Entgeistert klappte Lily die Kinnlade herunter. Der Orden des Phönix? Und ob sie schon einmal etwas davon gehört hatte... sie hatte bloß keine Ahnung gehabt – „Er existiert also tatsächlich?"

„Ja."

„Oh. Oh… ich… ich hab das immer nur für ein Gerücht gehalten. Ein Hoffnungsgerücht, dass man sich so erzählt, damit die Leute denken, es gäbe tatsächlich Zauberer, die _wirklich_ hinter den Todessern her sind."

Amaryllis lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist auch nur gut so. Aber glaub mir, es ist kein Gerücht – er existiert tatsächlich und wenn du mehr darüber erfahren willst, dann bist du heute Nacht um elf in Tinworth Castle. Und bis dahin – kein Wort zu niemanden, in Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung", wisperte Lily, ein wenig überwältigt von den Informationen, die sie gerade erhalten hatte.

Mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln verabschiedete Amaryllis sich und ließ eine vor Neugierde platzende und kaum mehr müde Lily zurück.

Der Orden des Phönix… heute um elf. Lily schaute auf ihre Uhr. Blieben ihr noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bis ihre Neugier endlich befriedigt werden würde.

Addie Carlile spielte nervös mit ihren Haaren, als sie die fünfzehn, überwiegend unbekannten, Gesichter betrachtete, die an der langen Tafel vor ihr saßen.

Der Orden des Phönix. _Das ist der Orden des Phönix._

Es kam ihr vor, als wandele sie in einem Traum, seit ihr Ausbilder Fenwick sie nach der Arbeit nach Tinworth Castle gebeten hatte. Und jetzt stand sie hier, neben ihren Freunden, die mit ihr voller Neugier darauf warteten, dass Dumbledore endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Ich kenne die Gerüchte, die kursieren, und bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle schon einmal etwas vom Orden des Phönix gehört habt… auch wenn von diesen Gerüchten wahrscheinlich nur die Hälfte wahr sind.

Der Orden des Phönix ist eine Untergrundorganisation, die sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser verschrieben hat. Wir arbeiten getrennt vom Ministerium, nicht einmal die Ministerin weiß genaueres über unsere Tun, nur diejenigen, die bereit sind, alles in ihrer Macht stehende gegen Voldemort zu unternehmen können wir einweihen.

Ich will euch keine Lügen erzählen. Dieser Krieg ist hart, grausam – der brutalste, den die britische Zauberergemeinschaft bis jetzt erlebt hat. Wer Mitglied im Orden des Phönix ist, lebt gefährlich, gefährlicher als so mancher Auror.

Aber ihr sieben, ihr habt euch während eurer Schulzeit als loyal erwiesen, als mutig und bereit zu kämpfen. Wir haben uns beratschlagt und wollen euch jetzt fragen, ob ihr euch uns anschließen wollt."

Dumbledore musterte die überwältigten jungen Leute und lächelte leicht beim Anblick ihrer größtenteils entgeisterten Mienen. Ihnen war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie nicht alle mit diesem Angebot gerechnet hatten.

„Lasst euch Zeit, denkt darüber nach. Ich weiß, das ist keine Entscheidung, die man leichtfertig trifft."

„Nein!"

Alle Köpfe fuhren zu Sirius herum, von dem dieser energische Ausruf stammte.

„Ich brauche keine Bedenkzeit. Ich bin dabei. Ich werde kämpfen, bis aufs Blut", stieß er hervor und sein feierlicher Gesichtsausdruck passte kaum zur Heftigkeit seiner Worte.

James sah seinen Freund von der Seite an und nickte. „Genau wie ich. Bis aufs Blut, wenn es sein muss."

Er wechselte einen raschen Blick mit seinen Eltern, während er mit fester Miene vortrat und sich neben Sirius stellte. Horatius strahlte vor Stolz, ebenso wie Amaryllis – doch den Schmerz, den seine Mutter empfand, als sie erkennen musste, dass ihr Sohn sich einem aussichtslos scheinenden Kampf verschrieb, konnte das tapfer zur Schau gestellte Lächeln nicht überspielen.

„Seid ihr euch denn auch sicher?", knurrte Fenwick. „Das ist schließlich Krieg und kein Spiel, Jungs."

„Danke sehr, ich denke wir wissen schon, worauf wir uns einlassen", knurrte Sirius zurück und zog die Oberlippe hoch, als wären es Lefzen. Die Wirkung kam prompt, indem Fenwick herablassend nickte und sich wieder setzte.

Lily räusperte sich und knetete nervös ihre Hände, während sie sprach. „Als Muggelgeborene jagt Du-weißt-schon-wer mich ohnehin, da kann ich genauso gut ihn jagen. Ich bin auch dabei."

„Genau wie ich." Dorcas stellte sich mit feierlicher Miene neben sie.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat meinen Vater getötet." Addie schluckte, während sie sprach. „Da werde ich mich kaum verkriechen. Ich… ich werde auch kämpfen. So gut ich kann und… besser."

„Ich… ich fühle mich geehrt, dass mir dieses Angebot unterbreitet wird." Remus' Stimme klang belegt, aber sachlich. „Aber was kann ich denn schon groß ausrichten? Ich bin ein Werwolf, ohne Anstellung, ohne Möglichkeiten…"

„Sag das nicht Moony!", unterbrach James ihn. „Du bist ein Kämpfer!"

Horatius Potter nickte. „Bloß, weil du einmal im Monat… nicht du selbst bist, heißt das nicht, dass du nichts ausrichten kannst. Du wärst von großem Wert für uns Remus, als Kämpfer und als Mensch."

Remus atmete aus. „Dann… ja. Dann bin ich dabei."

„Das ist mein Moony!" Sirius haute ihm fest auf die Schulter und zog ihn neben sich. „Wir Marauder werden Voldemort schon zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt." Er drehte sich um und grinste Peter zu. „Nicht war, Wormy?"

Peter errötete sichtlich bei diesen Worten und machte ein wenig den Eindruck, als würde er an einem großen Brotbrocken würgen. „Ich…", quiekte er nervös.

„Dräng ihn nicht, Pad", zischte Remus in Sirius' Ohr. „Wenn er noch nicht bereit ist, dann ist er es nicht."

Dieser sah in erschrocken an, als hätte er die Möglichkeit einer Ablehnung von Peter gar nicht bedacht.

„Fühl dich zu nichts genötigt, Peter", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Angst ist nichts schlimmes, viel schlimmer wäre es, du tätest etwas entgegen deiner persönlichen Überzeugung."

Peters Augen huschten hin und her, zwischen Dumbledores sanftem Blick und den erwartungsvollen von Sirius und James, bis sein Gesicht einen fast gehetzten Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

„Wormy", flüsterte James, kaum hörbar.

„_Lass ihn diese Entscheidung selber treffen!_", zischte Remus und stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen.

„O… okay. Ich… ich bin auch… dabei", stieß Peter schließlich hervor.

„Bist du…?" Dumbledores Frage ging in dem Aufruhr unter, den James und Sirius verursachten, als sie den sichtlich erschöpften Peter auf die Schulter klopften und ihm zu seiner Wahl gratulierten.

Der Schulleiter wechselte einen ernsten Blick mit Horatius, der kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Sie hatten sieben neue Mitglieder, sieben neue Zauberstäbe. Doch es wäre ihnen beiden lieber gewesen, wenn Peter Pettigrew unabhängig entschieden hätte, und nicht, wie er es seit Jahren tat, einfach nur dem Vorbild seiner Freunde folgte.


	6. Momente zum Schreien

_ julia: Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Vielen Dank für dein Review!_

**Kapitel 3 – Momente zum Schreien**

_Addlestone, Surrey, 2. November 1977_

Es gibt Momente im Leben, in denen man einfach schreien_muss_.

Zum Beispiel wenn man feststellen musste, dass der fette Kater der Zimmergenossin am Abend vor dem Abschlussball den Festumhang mit dem Kratzbaum verwechselt hat. Oder wenn Hauselfe Fifi den Speiseplan zusammenstellt und es _eine Woche_ _lang_ Eintopf gibt. Wenn man Weihnachten zu spät bemerkt, so dass man unter einem Mistelzweig steht und Bert Huggins schnell und nach Knoblauch riechend auf einen zu kommt oder wenn man beim Haarfärbezauber die falsche Silbe von _Colorare_ betont.

Wenn man morgens mit einem furchtbaren Kater aufwacht und feststellt, dass der unbekannte Typ, den man am Abend zuvor nach ein paar Feuerwhiskeys mit Sirius Black und James Potter im _Eberkopf_ kennen gelernt hat, in ganzer Pracht neben einem auf dem Kopfkissen liegt, muss man nicht unbedingt schreien.

Addie Carlile zumindest blieb gelassen, putzte sich die Zähne und nahm ein paar Schlucke von Lilys unvergleichlicher Mixtur gegen alkoholbedingte Kopfschmerzen.

Sie war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, als sie die Küche betrat und den blonden Schopf besagten Mannes entdeckte, aber das war noch lange kein Grund zum Schreien.

Bis er sich umdrehte. Und sie erkannte, dass die Definition von _unbekannt_ von der Whiskeymenge abhängig war. Aber sie blieb ruhig, versuchte sich ein einigermaßen freundliches Lächeln aufzuzwingen…

„Morgen, Addie. Ich hab Kaffee gekocht."

Fabian Prewett lächelte ein breites, freundliches, _total verschossenes_ Lächeln.

Immerhin schaffte sie es, mit dem Schreien zu warten bis sie aus der Küche heraus war.

„Och nee!"

„Liiiiily!" Addie zog das i extra lang und quengelig, während sie auf der Bettkante ihrer noch halb schlafenden Freundin herumwippte.

Lilys rotes Haar lugte nur zu einem Bruchteil unter der Decke hervor. Missmutig blitzende Augen musterten die erst zur Hälfte angezogene eindeutig verkaterte Blondine.

„Ernsthaft? Addie, es ist halb zehn und ich hatte heute _Nachtschicht_."

„Und ich hab einen verliebt grinsenden Fabian Prewett in meiner Küche."

Lily brachte ein irgendwo zwischen Schnauben und Grunzen liegendes Geräusch zustande, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und fragte: „Remus?"

„Nicht da."

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte sie. „Gerade dann, wenn man ihn mal braucht…"

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?" Addie wirkte mittlerweile so ernstlich verzweifelt, dass Lilys sich fast automatisch neben sie setzte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Na was wohl? Du wartest ab ob du Recht hattest und wenn ja, dann sagst du ‚Nein, ich will nichts von dir'."

Addie schaute mit großen Augen an und einen Moment lang überlegte Lily, ob wohl etwas dran war an dem Muggel-Vorurteil über blauäugige Blondinen. In Liebesdingen zumindest war Addie tatsächlich der Prototyp dafür. Ständig lachte sie sich einen neuen Kerl an und wurde ihn dann nicht mehr los – weil sie in dieser Hinsicht einfach nicht in der Lage war, ‚Nein!' zu sagen.

Auf Hogwarts hatte sich die Aufgabe, Addie zur Seite zu stehen, wenn sie sich wieder einmal einen unerwünschten Kerl angelacht hatte wenigstens zwischen Remus, Lily und ihren drei weiteren Schlafsaalgenossinnen aufgeteilt, aber nun, überlegte Lily grummelnd, sollte sie sich wohl lieber an morgendliche Heimsuchungen gewöhnen.

„Das hilft nicht, Lily! Das kann ich doch nicht machen…"

„Dann eben nicht. Aber dann lass mich wenigstens schlafen." Der rote Schopf verschwand wieder unter dem Kopfkissen.

„Biiiiitte. Sag was hilfreiches."

„Was ist denn hilfreich?"

„Keine Ahnung… bitte keine Psychoanalyse! Das macht Remus immer und das hilft auch nicht. Kannst du mich nicht einfach bemitleiden?"

Lily starrte sie ungläubig an und wunderte sich einmal mehr. Während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts hatte sie sich immer gut mit Addie verstanden, obwohl diese die Cousine von James war und viel mit den Maraudern zu tun gehabt hatte. Ihre beste Freundin und Vertraute war jedoch immer Mary Macdonald, die jetzt in den USA lebte, gewesen. Erst jetzt, nach ihrem Schulabschluss, hatte sie mehr mit der angehenden Fluchbrecherin zu tun gehabt, teilweise durch ihre nun so enge Beziehung zu James und seinen Freunden und die Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix, teilweise jedoch auch, da aus ihrem alten Schlafsaal tatsächlich nur sie beide übrig geblieben waren. So kam es, dass sie einander erst jetzt _wirklich_ kennen lernten, die guten wie die schlechten Seiten.

„Bemitleiden?" In Lilys Stimme hatte sich der bedrohlich leise Unterton, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, eingeschlichen, die immer einen ihrer seltenen, aber umso berüchtigteren Wutanfälle ankündigte. „Bemitleiden, bloß, weil du nicht fähig bist einfach mal Nein zu irgendeinem Idioten zu sagen, den du dir _selbst_ angelacht hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Fabian Prewett…", setzte Addie etwas eingeschüchtert an, wurde allerdings rüde unterbrochen.

„Ich habe einen Job, der wirklich _anstrengend_ ist und bei dem ich _nachts_ arbeiten muss und in dem ich eine Ausbilderin habe, die mich _hasst_, weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin. Außerdem wohne ich in diesem Haus, gemeinsam mit meiner verdammten Schwester, die mich für einen Freak hält und DA WILLST DU, DASS ICH DICH BEMITLEIDE?"

„Ähm...", versuchte Addie kleinlaut einzulenken, aber sowohl ihre Entschuldigung als auch der Rest von Lilys Wutausbruch gingen in der keifenden Stimme unter, die ihnen nun in den Ohren dröhnte.

„KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL, EINMAL STILL SEIN DU MISSGEBURT?"

Petunia Evans, angetan mit nichts als einem lachsfarbenen Negligé über ihrem geblümten Nachthemd, stand in der offenen Zimmertür, das Gesicht wutverzerrt und mit vor Hass funkelnden grünen Augen, die auf den ersten Blick zwar Lilys gleichen mochten, deren Ausdruck jedoch so ganz anders war…

„UND HABE ICH DIR NICHT SCHON TAUSENDMAL GESAGT, DASS DEINE FREAK-FREUNDE HIER NICHT ERWÜNSCHT SIND?!"

„Also hör mal…", empörte Addie sich, aber ein Blick zu ihrer Freundin hinüber brachte sie zum schweigen. Lily saß vollkommen ruhig auf ihrem Bett, als hätte sie gar nicht verstanden, was ihre Schwester da eben gebrüllt hatte. Nur der verletzte, verzweifelte Ausdruck um ihre Mundwinkel herum ließ auf ihre wahren Gefühle schließen.

„Entschuldige, Petunia. Aber ich verbiete deinen Freunden auch nicht das Haus. Würdest du also bitte mein Zimmer verlassen?"

Petunia schaute sie noch einmal mit aller Verachtung an und schlug dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Entschuldige, Lily, ich wollte nicht…"

„Schon gut." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin übermüdet, ich hab überreagiert, vergiss es einfach, ja?"

„Ich meinte…"

„_Schon gut_, okay? Ich bin an Petunia gewöhnt, das ist wirklich unwichtig."

Addie biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute Lily schweigend an. Nichts war gut in Lily, das erkannte sie sofort. Aber mit für sie untypisch fiel Einfühlungsvermögen sah sie auch, dass dies hier keine frischen Wunden waren, sondern alte, verbissene Narben, gegen deren Schmerz Lily wohl mit der Zeit abgestumpft war. Addie hatte immer gewusst, dass die Schwestern nicht die besten Freundinnen waren, aber dass soviel Hass zwischen ihnen war, das hatte sie bei der sanften, herzensguten Lily nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Tja, ich sollte mir wohl so schnell wie möglich zusammen mit James eine Wohnung suchen", meinte Lily betont gleichgültig, als sie am Mienenspiel ihrer Freundin ablas, was in ihr vorging.

„Das seh ich ganz genauso." Addie versuchte sich an einem Grinsen und nahm sie in die Arme.

Eine Weile saßen die jungen Frauen so auf dem Bett und fragten sich still, warum die Nähe, die in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen war, sieben Jahre gebraucht hatte, um heranzureifen.

Als James vom täglichen Aurorentraining nach Hause kam, öffnete seine Mutter ihm die Tür mit einer solchen Trauermiene, dass ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde.

_Wer jetzt?_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Wer ist es diesmal?_

Mit den Jahren hatte er sich an diesen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck gewohnt. Es war der, den die Lehrer in Hogwarts trugen, wenn sie einen Schüler aus dem Unterricht holten oder vor dem Essen abfingen. Wenn sie einen Schüler beiseite nahmen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ein Verwandter ein Opfer des Krieges geworden war.

Bisher waren ihm selbst und seinen engsten Freunden diese Mitteilungen erspart geblieben, doch ihm war immer bewusst gewesen, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Frage der Zeit handelte.

_Nicht Vater_, tröstete er sich erleichtert, als er Amaryllis genauer betrachtete. _Nicht Vater, dann sähe sie anders aus._

„James", meinte sie ernst und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter.

„Wer?", fragte er heiser.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Onkel Charlus und seine Familie."

Für einen Moment schämte James sich, als ihm bei dieser Nachricht ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Onkel Charlus war Horatius' jüngerer Bruder, doch er selbst hatte ihn, seine Frau Dorea und ihren Sohn Benvolio erst zwei- oder dreimal in seinem Leben gesehen und keinen engeren Kontakt gehabt. Zwar war Charlus alles andere als ein Befürworter Voldemorts, doch durch seine Heirat mit einer geborenen Black hatte er in gewisser Weise doch deutlich gemacht, dass er sich zumindest nicht offen gegen ihn stellen würde, was zu einer Entfremdung zwischen ihm und seinem älteren Bruder geführt hatte.

„Horatius ist im Kaminzimmer", erzählte Amaryllis. „Er ist… verzweifelt, in gewisser Weise. Weil es nie zu einer richtigen Aussöhnung zwischen ihm und Charlus gekommen ist."

James nickte. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nicht Voldemort. Es war die Griselkrätze. Ich befürchte, sie haben sich gegenseitig angesteckt."

„…und es natürlich nicht für nötig gehalten, einen Heiler zu rufen", murmelte James, der vielleicht nicht viel über seinen Onkel wusste, dem dessen Sturheit und die Überzeugung, nicht auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen zu sein jedoch nicht verborgen geblieben war.

Amaryllis nickte. Als Heilerin machte sie die Verantwortungslosigkeit, mit der viele Zauberer die ersten Symptome dieser gefährlichen Krankheit ignorierten, furchtbar wütend.

„Ich sehe nach Vater", murmelte James und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kaminzimmer. „Mal sehen, ob ich ihn bis zum Ordenstreffen wieder ein bisschen aufbauen kann."

Horatius saß, den Blick starr auf die prasselnden Flammen gerichtet, im Kaminsessel.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Dad." James schloss seinen Vater in die Arme und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist gut, James. Ich habe so lange keinen Kontakt mehr zu Charlus gehabt…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was mich so bekümmert ist, dass ich… mich nie dazu aufgerafft habe mich mit ihm zu versöhnen." Er schaute auf und sah seinem Sohn lange in die Augen. „Mach nicht denselben Fehler, James. Versprich mir das, dass du nie denselben Fehler machst wie ich."

James sah seinen Ernst, seinen Wunsch seinen Sohn vor dem zu beschützen, was er selbst nun durchmachte. „Ich verspreche es", flüsterte er feierlich.

Die Neulinge des Ordens warteten ungeduldig, bis die Sitzung endlich begann. Es war die dritte seit ihrer Aufnahme. Immer hatten sie neugierig, aufmerksam und gespannt den Berichten gelauscht und brannten darauf, endlich selbst eine Aufgabe übernehmen zu dürfen, endlich selbst nützlich zu sein.

„Willkommen…", begann Dumbledore gerade, als zuletzt Alastor Moody den Raum betrat. Er war über und über mit Staub bedeckt und hatte ein paar kleine Schnittwunden im Gesicht.

„Die verdammten Mistkerle haben versucht, Millicent Bagnold unten in Muggellondon in die Luft zu sprengen", knurrte er. „Netterweise direkt am Piccadilly, die Vergiss-michs werden mal wieder Überstunden machen müssen, Benjy."

„Grandios", kommentierte Fenwick leise und die Marauder warfen sich untereinander besorgte Blicke zu. Ein Anschlag auf die Zaubereiministerin am helllichten Tag. So offensive Anschläge kamen in der letzten Zeit weit häufiger vor als noch vor wenigen Monaten und diese rapide Stärkung der Todesser war mehr als beunruhigend.

„Trudy Mobble hat's dabei erwischt, liegt verteilt auf der ganzen Straße. Und Braxton Willoughby ist gerade im Mungo."

„Und wir haben immer noch keine Neuigkeiten von Emerald Lennox", murmelte Horatius. „Oder hast du in der letzten Zeit etwas von Tristan gehört, Marlene?"

Er hatte sich zu einer etwa 30-jährigen Frau mit goldblondem Haar zugewandt, die mit sorgenvoller Miene den Kopf schüttelte. „Keine Spur. Er sollte eigentlich schon vorgestern aus Italien zurückkommen, aber…"

„Verdammt." Moody schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wir müssen wissen, wie weit Lennox' Forschungen sind…"

Die sieben Neulinge schauten verwundert in die Runde und auf ein Nicken von Dumbledore ergriff Jeremiah Jones, ein Fluchbrecher mittleren Alters, das Wort. „Emerald Lennox ist einer unser wichtigsten Kontaktmänner, ein Arithmantiker und Magietheoretiker. Er arbeitet gerade an einem großen Sicherheitsprojekt, dass unglaublich wichtig für uns ist, aber er ist in Italien im Exil und somit…" Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, flog die Salontür krachend auf und ein rußiger Mann stürmte mit todernster Miene herein.

„Tristan!"

Die goldblonde Frau, die den neuen Mitgliedern als Marlene McKinnon vorgestellt worden war, sprang auf und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung.

Er jedoch lächelte sie bloß für einen Moment zärtlich an, bevor Dumbledore das Wort ergriff.

„Tristan", begrüßte er den Neuling. „Das sind James Potter, Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans, Addie Carlile, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin, unsere neuesten Mitglieder – ihr sieben, das ist Tristan McKinnon, Marlenes Mann. Er arbeitet in der Abteilung für Internationale magische Zusammenarbeit und ist unser Kontaktmann zu den Exilanten in Frankreich, Italien und Spanien..."

„Wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen, Tristan", unterbrach Fenwick. „Wie weit sind Lennox' Forschungen?"

Tristan schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. „Emerald Lennox ist tot."

Abrupt herrschte erschrockenes Schweigen am Tisch, das erst nach einer Weile von Moody unterbrochen wurde. „Wie ist das möglich? Er war mit den besten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geschützt. _Niemand_ wusste, wo er war außer seiner Familie und einige wenige Eingeweihte."

„Was meinst du damit?", fuhr Marlene ihn giftig an, doch bevor ein Streit ausbrechen konnte hob Amaryllis beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Es steht außer Frage, dass Tristan etwas verraten hat. Wir sollten lieber die ganze Geschichte hören, bevor wir einen Schuldigen suchen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist. Als ich vor drei Tagen zu seinem letzten Aufenthaltsort kam, waren da nur noch das verwüstete Haus und das Dunkle Mal. Seine Leiche…" Tristan schluckte. „Die Leiche von Emerald hing am Dachbalken und… es deutet alles daraufhin, dass er Selbstmord begangen hat, bevor die Todesser kamen."

Solche Neuigkeiten waren vielleicht nichts Neues am Tisch des Ordens, doch das schockierte und traurige Schweigen zeigte deutlich, dass es nichts war, an das man sich gerne gewöhnte.

„Und seine Familie?"

Einen Atemzug lang sammelte Tristan sich, bevor er weiter berichtete. „Ich habe die Leiche eines Todesser, die seiner Frau und die seiner jüngsten Tochter gefunden und… und… es war schrecklich. Von seinen älteren Kindern fehlt jede Spur. Ich hab nach ihnen gesucht, aber wir brauchen mehr Leute, wenn wir sie finden wollen."

„Verdammt." Moody schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wir wissen also nicht, wie viel die Todesser erfahren haben und wo er seine Forschungsergebnisse versteckt hat?"

„Der einzige, mit dem er sein Wissen geteilt hat, sind Adalbert Schwahfel…"

„Schwahfel ist schon seit Monaten tot!"

„…und sein ältester Sohn, Jasper, der spurlos verschwunden ist."

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Alastor, ich schlage vor, du gehst sofort nach Italien und machst dich auf die Suche nach Jasper Lennox. Alice und Frank werden dich begleiten. Caradoc – suche bitte die stärksten Schutzzauber heraus und arbeite am Schutz von Tinworth Castle. Remus, du bist ein guter Arithmantiker – Caradoc wird deine Hilfe brauchen können. Außerdem möchte ich, dass ihr versucht, soviel wie möglich von Lennox' Arbeit zu rekonstruieren."

Remus hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute sich überrascht um, als gäbe es einen weiteren Remus in der Runde. Es erschien ihm unlogisch als erster der sieben Neulinge mit einer Aufgabe für den Orden betraut zu werden und erst als Caradoc Dearborn, ein älterer Zauberer, dem das Wort „Bücherwurm" auf die Stirn geschrieben zu stehen schien, ihm zunickte, realisierte er, dass er tatsächlich – endlich – etwas für den Orden tun durfte.

„Marlene, Tristan – ich muss euch bitten, mit mir ins Haus von Lennox zu reisen. Vielleicht finden wir noch etwas, irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt. Wenn die Todesser etwas herausfinden…" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Ordenssitzung ist für heute beendet. Ich danke euch – haltet die Augen offen und passt auf euch auf!"

„Glückwunsch, Moony."

Sirius schlug ihm so heftig auf den Rücken, dass Remus erschrocken husten musste.

„Jetzt kannst du zeigen, wie nützlich ein Marauder dem Orden sein kann!"

Remus lächelte nur schief, als James ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte. „Ich glaube nicht…", begann er, brach aber ab, als auch Peter grinsend auf ihn zu kam, beide Daumen hochgestreckt.

Lily jedoch ließ sich vom Jubel der Jungen nicht irritieren. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht", meinte sie und bedachte James, Sirius und Peter mit einem streng-herablassenden, an vielen Nachhilfeschülern erprobten Blick, der die drei um einen Kopf schrumpfen ließ. „Hier geht es nicht darum, wer zuerst einen Auftrag vom Orden kriegt oder wer zuerst von Voldemort umgelegt werden darf. Wir wurden bestimmt nicht in den Orden geholt, damit ihr eines eurer Marauderspielchen draus machen oder euer Ego pushen könnt. Dafür hat Dumbledore uns ganz sicher nicht eingeweiht. Kapiert ihr das denn nicht?

Wir sind hier um zu lernen. Wir sollen zuhören und verstehen, wie Voldemort vorgeht, wie er denkt, damit wir, wenn wir in unseren Ausbildungen weiter fortgeschritten sind, _wirklich_etwas ausrichten können. Und zwar mehr als nur einen Heldentod zu sterben. Klar?"

Die drei schauten reichlich geknickt, als Lily ihre Rede beendete. Tatsächlich hatten sie in den letzten Wochen in erste Linie herumspekuliert, was für Aufträge Dumbledore für sie bereithalten mochte und wie sie sich als Helden hervortun würden – und die Realität war dabei offensichtlich manchmal auf der Strecke geblieben.

„Klar", kam ein vielstimmiges Murmeln als Antwort.

„Es ist bloß so deprimierend. Immer von all diesen Dingen hören und selbst nie etwas ausrichten können…", versuchte James sich zu verteidigen.

Lily schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Wie immer waren ihre Ausbrüche kurze, heftige Gewitter, die dafür glasklare Luft zurückließen.

„Ich weiß doch wie schwer das ist. Aber wenn wir jetzt abwarten und ihr im Training euer Bestes gebt, dann werdet ihr am Ende viel mehr ausrichten können."

„Hmm…" James zog Lily dichter an sich heran und fuhr mit den Lippen durch ihre dunkelroten Locken. „Du hast mich vollkommen überzeugt… aber trotzdem… ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du heute Nacht hier bleibst und mir noch einmal deine… Gründe mitteilst."

„Prongs, bitte!", unterbrach Sirius. „Könntest du vielleicht wenigstens in der Öffentlichkeit deine Hufe dort wegnehmen? Moony und Wormy versinken sonst gleich vor Scham im Boden."

Remus, der sich – ebenso wie Peter – nach einem Blick auf James' Hände unter Lilys Pullover tatsächlich verlegen errötend abgewendet hatte, warf Sirius einen pikierten Blick zu und wechselte rasch das Thema.

„Also, wegen Dearborn…"

„Ähm… Addie? Können wir vielleicht mal kurz reden?"

Diesmal war es Lily, die sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, als Fabian Prewett herüber kam und Addie an der Hand wegzog. Ihr Blick zeigte ganz eindeutig, dass wieder einmal ein Moment zum Schreien da war.

Tatsächlich – es gibt eine Menge Momente im Leben, in denen man einfach schreien muss.

Einfach nur schreien, um seinen Unmut über eine Situation herauszulassen, die man selber verpfuscht hatte. Oder vor Scham, weil man sich ertappt fühlt und einer seiner besten Freunde den Finger genau in die Wunde legt.

Ob vor Wut, Enttäuschung, Freude oder Verzweiflung, es gibt eine Menge Momente zum Schreien. Doch dann sind da auch noch die anderen.

__

Terracina, 30. Oktober 1977

„Jasper?"

Der Schmerz war schlimmer als alles, was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte. In diesem Augenblick kam er ihr schlimmer vor, als die ungezählten _Cruciatus_-Flüche. Ganz langsam robbte sie vorwärts, auf die zusammen gekrümmte Person vor ihr zu, versuchte, das aufsteigende Wimmern in ihrer Kehle zu unterdrücken.

„Jas?"

War es schief gelaufen? Hatte sie ihn zersplintert? Oder… nein, er bewegte sich. Lebte.

„Jasper? Bitte, sag was!"

Er drehte sich um, ganz langsam, bis er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. Oder durch sie hindurch. Denn in seinem Blick war nichts festes, das ihr versicherte, dass er wirklich _sie_ sah.

„J… Jas…"

„Weg von mir."

Kein Schmerz, keine Erschöpfung, keine Wut – bloße Panik in seiner Stimme.

„Weg! Weg von mir! Tu mir nichts, bitte… bitte tu mir nichts… lass mich doch allein…"

Er wurde lauter, schrie lauter, warf sich hin und her, bis sich seine Stimme überschlug und sie die Hand zurückzog, die sie beruhigend auf seine Stirn gelegt hatte.

„Jasper… ich bin's… _bitte_…"

„WEG!"

Sie robbte zurück, so schnell ihr geschundener Körper vermochte, bis er endlich aufhörte, so unkontrolliert zu zittern. Nur vage, entfernt, spürte sie das Blut zwischen ihren Beinen, dass sich mit dem ekelhaften, klebrigen Sekret vermischte und eine Welle der Übelkeit hervorrief. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, nur noch, dass sie sich erbrach, bevor die Welt in einem diffusen Farbenwirbel verschwand.

In diesem Moment, konnte sie nicht einmal mehr schreien.


	7. Schwertlilie Teil I

**Kapitel 4 – Schwertlilie (Teil I)**

_London, Aurorenbüro, 10. November 1977_

„Deckung, Black! Merlin, was nützt es dir, wenn dein Fluch trifft, solange du nicht einmal einen ganz einfachen Schildzauber aufrecht halten kannst!"

Wenn es um das Brüllen von Kommandos während des Grundtrainings ging, dann stand Edgar Bones Alastor Moody in nichts nach. So sehr seine sieben Schüler sich auch anstrengten, er fand ihre Schwachpunkte sofort.

Sirius gönnte sich ein winziges Augenrollen, das Bones' Blick glücklicherweise entging. Als ob Floristan Duffy tatsächlich in der Lage wäre, ihn mit einem ernsthaft gefährlichen Fluch zu treffen! – Und ein klein wenig Schmerz konnte er schon aushalten, kein Grund unnötige Energie für einen _Protego_ zu verschwenden.

„DECKUNG, BLACK!"

_Ups_. Ein roter Lichtstrahl schoss haarscharf an seinem Ohr vorbei. Den hatte er nicht kommen sehen. _Wie auch, ich hab mich schließlich auf Duffy konzentriert._

Missmutig schaute Sirius zu seinem Trainer herüber, der eindeutig verantwortlich für diesen Fluch war.

„Stopp, Leute!"

Bones ließ goldene Funken aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor schießen, sodass auch Dorcas und James, die eifrig in ihr Duell vertieft waren, ihn bemerkten.

„So geht das nicht weiter", schimpfte Bones, sah dabei aber vornehmlich einen unbeeindruckt dreinschauenden Sirius an. „Ihr nehmt das hier nicht ernst genug, Übungsduell ist Übungsduell, wie wollt ihr mal einen _Cruciatus _abwehren, wenn ihr es nicht jetzt mit Wabbelbein-Flüchen versucht? Wir trainieren jetzt seit drei Wochen zusammen und ihr seid immer noch nicht in der Lage, während des Kampfes einen schlichten _Protego_ aufrecht zu halten."

Mortimer schnaubte abfällig und murmelte etwas, das stark nach „zumindest die meisten" klang. Sirius ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Seit einem Monat waren sie jetzt schon Partner und ertrugen gemeinsam Emmeline Vances immer gleiche Vorträge und ihren gluckenhaften Beschützerinstinkt. Dies hatte sie jedoch keineswegs enger zusammengeschweißt, im Gegenteil, zwischen den beiden hatte sich ein harter Konkurrenzkampf entwickelt, den sie nur aus Furcht vor Moodys und Bones' Standpauken unterschwellig köcheln ließen.

Er hatte Glück, Bones hatte zwar dieselbe donnernde Stimme, jedoch nicht das scharfe Gehör Moodys und Mortimers Kommentar ging an ihm vorüber. Allerdings nicht der Blick, den die beiden sich zuwarfen.

„Partnerwechsel", meinte er deshalb. „Potter und Duffy, Ismay und Meadowes, Black und Montague. Vielleicht hältst du dann mal deinen Schutzzauber aufrecht, Black."

„Wäre besser für ihn." Mortimer grinste hämisch.

„Erst wenn du lernst, vernünftig zu zielen, Montague", knurrte Bones, dem Mortimers süffisante Art ganz offensichtlich ein Dorn im Auge war.

Sirius und James warfen sich ein spöttisches Grinsen zu, als sich das Gesicht des Angesprochenen mit einer zarten Röte überzog.

„Los, an die Arbeit!"

Die beiden Marauder unterbrachen den Blickkontakt und wandten sich ihren Duellpartnern zu – James und Floristan mit einem freundlichen Nicken, Mortimer und Sirius mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass dies hier mehr war als ein bloßes Übungsduell.

Als Bones eine halbe Stunde später das Training beendete, waren alle sechs Internen durchgeschwitzt und außer Atem. Sirius und Mortimer warfen sich fortwährend wütende Blicke zu, als versuchten sie, auf diesem Wege den Kampf zu beenden, den ihr Trainer kurz vor der Entscheidung unterbrochen hatte.

„Ich wünschte, den hätten wir in Hogwarts getroffen…", knurrte Sirius James auf dem Weg zur Umkleidekabine zu.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Pad", meinte James lachend und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Lassen wir die Todesser seine Unterhose ausziehen, sicher angenehmer für uns."

„Kann schon sein, trotzdem – wären wir auf Hogwarts, Snivellus wäre _so_ froh, mal ein bisschen Pause zu haben…" Unwirsch fegte Sirius sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zerrte seine Trainingsrobe über den Kopf.

Die überhebliche Art und das gehässige Grinsen seines Partners fand er einfach unerträglich, zu sehr erinnerten beide Züge ihn an den Verlobten seiner Cousine, Lucius Malfoy. Er wusste, er sollte sich besser zusammenreißen, wollte er nicht den Unmut von Bones, Moody und Horatius Potter auf sich ziehen, aber mit jedem Tag, an dem er Seite an Seite mit Mortimer arbeiten musste, fiel ihm dieser Akt der Selbstbeherrschung schwerer.

Das Schrillen der Alarmsirene riss Sirius aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Zwar wurden die Internen nie auf Einsätze geschickt, doch war es ihre Pflicht, sich bei Alarm sofort am Apparationspunkt einzufinden. Damit sie zuschauten, die schnellen, automatisierten Abläufe mitbekamen und lernten – in erster Linie nicht im Weg zu stehen.

Wie immer herrschte gewaltiger Trubel am Apparationspunkt, aber mittlerweile waren James und Sirius in der Lage, so etwas wie Struktur in dem Durcheinander zu erkennen. Horatius Potter stand etwas erhöht und gab Anweisungen.

„Überfall auf ein Bannkreis geschütztes Muggelhaus in Surrey, wahrscheinlich mehrere Todesser, drei Muggel und eine Hexe. Reddecliffe, Prewett und Prewett, Podmore und Longbottom. Moody weiß Bescheid und leitet – verliert keine Zeit, es herrscht oberste Priorität!"

James und Sirius warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu. Ein mit einem Bannkreis, der keinen Zauberer, der nicht dort wohnte durchließ ohne das in der Aurorenbüro Alarm ausgelöst wurde, geschütztes Muggelhaus wurde meistens von muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberern, die bei ihrer nichtmagischen Familie lebten bewohnt – und im allgemeinen war dies kein Einsatz, der oberste Priorität hatte und gleich von zwei so erfahrenen Auroren wie Moody und dem älteren der Prewett-Brüder, Gideon, geleitet wurde.

Doch zum Nachfragen blieb ihnen keine Gelegenheit. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die sechs Auroren verschwunden und der Apparationspunkt leerte sich.

„Uuuuh, wir müssen gleich in Proudfoots Kurs", stöhnte Sirius.

James verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Seit dem sie ihre erste Stunde geschwänzt hatten, waren sie zu jeder Einheit erschienen – und hatten tatsächlich noch etwas dazugelernt.

„James!"

Horatius war an sie heran getreten und hatte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Komm bitte mit – du auch, Sirius."

„Wir hatten wirklich vor zu Proudfoot zu gehen, ehrlich Dad!", ereiferte James sich mit entrüsteter Miene.

Die Tatsache, dass Horatius nicht grinste, ließ jedoch auch James und Sirius sofort ernst werden.

„Was ist los?"

„Ein Überfall einer unbekannten Zahl Todesser auf ein Muggelhaus in Surrey", erklärte Horatius knapp, während sie sich in Richtung seines Büros bewegten.

„In Surrey…", wiederholte James langsam, als ihm etwas dämmerte.

„In Addlestone um genau zu sein. Im Haus der Familie Evans."

Lichtblitze zischten durch die Staubwolken, die, aufgewirbelt von den zertrümmerten Möbelstücken, das Haus verdunkelten und Lily zwischen zwei Zaubersprüchen husten ließen. Der trockene Laut verriet sie – einen Wimpernschlag später spürte sie, wie ein roter Lichtblitz ihr die Beine unter dem Körper weg riss und sie hart gegen die Wand schmetterte, sodass die Wirklichkeit ihr für einen Moment entglitt.

_Die Treppe. Ich muss die Treppe halten… die Treppe._

Aber wie sollte sie das schaffen gegen eine Übermacht von vier schwarzen, maskierten Gestalten?

Als der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, hatte sie ihre Eltern und Petunia sofort ins obere Stockwerk geschickt, damit sie sich dort verbarrikadierten, dann hatte sie sich selbst auf die Lauer gelegt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bald würden die Auroren kommen. Solange nur musste sie durchhalten und irgendwie die Treppe, ihre Familie, sichern – und die Todesser hatten sich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten, als sie mit ihren unkontrollierten Flüchen die Einrichtung zerschlugen und so die Sicht verschlechterten.

Doch jetzt war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte, sie musste irgendwie zur Treppe. Der letzte Fluch hatte ihre eiligen Schutzzauber gebrochen…

„Wo bist du, kleines Schlammblut?", grölte eine Stimme, die ihr in ihrer Vertrautheit einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Komm raus, kleines Schlammblut! Wir wollen mit dir spielen."

„Mulciber." Lilys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wimmern, als die hochgewachsene Gestalt ihres alten Schulkameraden sich über ihr aufbaute.

„Na also, du Miststück… ich hab sie!"

„Nicht… meine Familie… bitte…"

„Deine Familie?" Mulcibers dröhnendes Lachen ließ Lily schaudern. „Beaufort, ich glaube, du solltest mal sehen, was wir oben noch so alles vor finden."

„Nein!"

Sie riss sich zusammen und zückte ihren Zauberstab, im selben Moment wie Mulciber. „_Cru –_"

„_Expelliarmus_."

_Die Auroren._

Lily atmete auf, als nun die Flüche zweier Parteien den Raum erhellten. Aber sie wusste, sie war in Sicherheit. Gegen die Auroren konnten die jungen, unerfahrenen Todesser nichts ausrichten, bis auf… _Mum_. _Dad_.

Sie waren oben, sie waren oben, gemeinsam mit einem Todesser.

Woher sie diese Kraft auf einmal nahm, wusste sie nicht, aber sie hatte die Treppe erklommen ehe sie sich darüber bewusst wurde, was sie tat, was sie vorhatte.

Dann hörte sie sie, die Schreie ihrer Mutter. Die schier unmenschlichen Schreie eines Menschen, der schlimmster Folter, schlimmsten Schmerzen ausgesetzt war. Eine Welle von Wut, Verzweiflung und plötzlichem Hass trieb sie vorwärts ließ sie rennen, bis sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern aufstieß. Ihr Vater, am Boden. Ohnmächtig? Tod? An der Wand Petunia, unversehrt, in Todesangst. Sie nahm sie nur am Rande war, ihr Blickfeld war verzehrt, scharf nur in dem Ausschnitt, mit dem sie die schwarz gewandete Gestalt sah, die sich über das Bündel am Boden beugte. Das zitternde, wimmernde Bündel, das ihre Mutter war.

Der Todesser hob seinen Zauberstab erneut, öffnete den Mund um wieder den Folterfluch zu verwenden… wie von selbst bewegte sich Lilys Hand, glitt der Spruch über ihre Lippen.

„_Protego_."

Das Schutzschild flimmerte transparent, schien fast zu pulsieren, als der rote Lichtblitz von ihm abprallte und den Wandspiegel zerschmetterte. Das stärkste Schild, das sie je erschaffen hatte.

„Was tust du da, du Freak!"

Lily sah Petunia aus dem Augenwinkel, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, lag sie am Boden, ihre Schwester auf ihr, deren Hände sich fest in ihre Haare gekrallt hatten.

„Nein! Petunia, _nicht_!"

Der grüne Lichtblitz traf Iris Evans in dem Moment, in dem Alastor Moody die Tür aufstieß und den Todesser schockte.

* * *

_Soweit erstmal der erste Teil... es kann sein, dass es mit dem zweiten drei Wochen dauert. Er ist zwar schon fertig, aber ich bin in der nächsten Zeit kaum bis gar nicht zu Hause, also... hoffe ich erstmal auf ein paar Reviews hier für. ;)_


	8. Schwertlilie Teil II

_ PadnProngs: Hey! Vielen Dank für dein Review! Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt… und zwischen Mortimer und Sirius kommt noch so einiges.  
Aber jetzt erstmal der zweiten Teil._

**Kapitel 4 – Schwertlilie (Teil II)**

„Lily", war alles, was James keuchend hervorbrachte, bevor er sich umdrehte und rannte.

„James! Bleib stehen! Du wirst nicht…"

Horatius brüllte vergeblich. James hatte bereits den geschützten Apparationsbereich betreten, als sein Vater und Sirius um die Ecke bogen. Einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden.

„Verdammt."

Sirius strich sich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte zwischen dem Punkt, an dem gerade noch sein bester Freund gestanden hatte, und seinem Vorgesetzten und Ziehvater hin und her.

„Ihm wird schon nichts passieren – er muss da jetzt hin", murmelte er schließlich.

„Wer weiß, wie viele Todesser…"

„James packt das", meinte Sirius und entschied sich innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils. „Aber Hilfe könnte er schon gebrauchen."

Noch während er sprach begann er einen raschen Sprint nach vorne, übersprang Horatius geschickte gezielten Stolperfluch und disapparierte noch aus dem Lauf heraus.

Horatius Potter blieb zurück, wuschelte sich mit einer Geste, die der seines Sohnes in nichts nach stand, durch die Haare und fragte sich, wann das Alter angefangen hatte seine Reflexe anzugreifen.

Es war vorbei. Der Kampf war vorbei.

James sah es auf den ersten Blick, als er vor dem weiß gestrichenen Gartenzaun materialisierte. Im Grunde nahm er kaum etwas wahr, erkannte unscharf die Dinge am Rande – aber keine Blitze, kein Kampflärm. Keine Lily.

Also rannte er, stieß die Haustür auf und hörte nicht mal, was Rubina Reddecliffe ihm zurief. Das Chaos drinnen zeugte vom Kampf. Nirgendwo lugte ein roter Haarschopf hervor. _Wo war Lily?_

Dann hörte er Moodys Stimme. Von oben. Natürlich, das obere Stockwerk.

Er fand sie im Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Leichenblass, die Augen aufgerissen. Frank Longbottom hatte eine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter gelegt, während sie auf die schreiende, völlig aufgelöste junge Frau starrten, die sich, den Blick fest auf Lily gerichtet, in Sturgis Podmores festem Griff wand.

Petunia Evans. James erkannte sie nicht an ihrem Aussehen, sondern an der durchdringenden Stimme. Und an dem, was sie schrie.

„_Du hast sie umgebracht, du Missgeburt._"

Immer wieder derselbe Satz und doch traf jeder seine Freundin erneut wie ein Nadelstich.

Mit zwei Schritten war James bei ihr, zog sie in seine Arme und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind, als er spürte, wie ihr Körper an seiner Brust zusammensackte.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Freak."

Als Sirius kurz nach James erschien, erkannte er schnell, dass es für ihn hier nicht mehr viel zu tun gab. Also gesellte er sich zu Rubina Reddecliffe, der schönen, dunkelhäutigen Aurorin, die noch relativ jung war für eine Kämpferin ihres Ranges und sagte nicht Nein, als sie ihm eine Selbstgedrehte anbot.

„War's schlimm?"

Reddecliffe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ging. Die kleine Hexe hat sich gut gehalten, gegen die vier. Haben ein ziemliches Chaos veranstaltet, aber wir haben Beaufort geschnappt."

Sirius nickte anerkennend und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Ihm entging nicht, dass sie ihm ganz offensichtlich nur so viel erzählte, weil sie die Art, wie seine Haare ihm beim Rauchen in die Stirn fielen mochte. Er beobachtete sie abschätzig. Älter, aber nicht zu alt. Und sie war nicht Vance. _Vance_. Innerlich konnte sich Sirius ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Sie schmachtete ihn immer noch an, seine mütterliche Vorgesetzte, und ihm gefiel der Blick, mit dem Montague dies registrierte, überhaupt nicht.

„Aber die Familie hat's erwischt. Fabian und Gideon haben den Mann ins Mungo's gebracht, aber die Frau ist tot."

„Was?" Schlagartig war Sirius wieder ernst. „Iris Evans?"

„Du kanntest sie?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Nicht persönlich_. Aber er wusste, wie sehr Lily ihre Mutter mochte. Und wie sehr dieser Angriff sie treffen würde. _Verdammt_.

„Ich schätze…"

Das Aufheulen von Muggelsirenen unterbrach Reddecliffe und keine Sekunde später schoss ein Auto mit Blaulicht und _Blitzisten_ um die Ecke.

„Verdammt!"

Der Blitzist (oder war es ein Polizist? Muggelkunde war eines der Fächer die Sirius nur aus Rebellion gegen seine Familie gewählt und meistens geschwänzt hatte) war groß, hatte eine Glatze und war so bullig, dass Sirius automatisch den Ring zwischen den Nasenlöchern vermisste.

„Officer Ralph Dursley", schnaubte er und wedelte mit seiner Dienstmarke vor Reddecliffes Nase herum. „Es ging eine Beschwerde wegen Lärmbelästigung ein. Ich will mit dem Hausherrn sprechen, sofort!"

„Das wird leider nicht möglich sein", erwiderte Reddecliffe kühl und blies ihm ihren Rauch ins Gesicht. Sie machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung gegen den schwitzenden, untersetzten Polizisten. „Ein Unfall, Mehlstaubexplosion. Mr. Evans ist bereits im Hospital."

„Tatsächlich…"

„Glauben sie denen kein Wort!"

Eine große, schlanke junge Frau, deren gesamtes Auftreten eindeutig eine ziemliche Erschütterung erfahren haben musste, warf sich in die rettenden Arme des Officers und brach sogleich in Schluchzen aus.

„Alles Freaks…", stammelte Petunia Evans, offensichtlich unglaublich erleichtert, endlich einen „normalen" Menschen vor Ort zu haben.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut", murmelte Dursley, den die weinende Frau an seiner Schulter deutlich verunsicherte. Unbeholfen tätschelte er ihre Schulter, bevor er meinte: „Ich werde mich gleich einmal umsehen."

„Nichts da", flüsterte Frank, der, mit Lily und James im Schlepptau, soeben aus der Haustür trat. „Ich glaube, dafür hat hier jetzt niemand Nerven. Kümmerst du dich um den, Podmore? Ich appariere mit dem Rest ins St. Mungo."

Podmore wandte sich dem Officer zu, während der Rest in den Garten hinter dem Haus verschwand, allesamt froh, dem Tatort endlich entkommen zu können.

„Lily."

James schluckte, als er ihre schmale Silhouette betrachtete. Wie sie auf dem Bett saß. Wie sie das Kissen drückte. So zerbrechlich, dass es ihm das Herz zusammenzog. Er hatte längst aufgehört sich zu fragen, wie sie ihnen das antun konnten. Warum. Die Antwort fand er ja doch nicht, nur das Ergebnis – Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Tod. Das war die Visitenkarte der Todesser, die sie mit dem dunklen Mal dort hinterließen, wo sie ihr grausames Werk vollzogen.

Aber wieso Lily, seine Lily? Und all die anderen. Die unschuldigen, muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer, die Voldemort am selben Tag hatte überfallen lassen, planlos und mit einem Achselzucken. Nicht einmal seine stärksten Todesser hatte er geschickt, sondern die jungen, neuen. Keine Herausforderung für die Auroren und doch so schlimm, zeigte es schließlich die Gleichgültigkeit des Hasses, den er ihnen entgegenbrachte.

Es war schlimm gewesen, im Krankenhaus. Petunia hatte Lily beschimpft, vor aller Augen – so voller Hass und Schmerz. Es hatte ihn selbst verletzt, zuzusehen, wie seine Freundin sich all dem aussetzen musste, unfähig einzugreifen und fast mit so etwas wie Verständnis für ihre Schwester, der Dinge widerfuhren, die sie nicht verstand und die ihr Angst einjagten.

John Evans war unverletzt gewesen, aber verstört, verwirrt und schockiert. Petunia hatte ihn schließlich mit nach Hause genommen, zurück in das Haus, das wieder so aussah wie zuvor, wieder hergestellt von den Vergiss-michs und dem Büro für Fluchschäden, dessen Mitarbeiter heute Überstunden machen mussten. Zurück in das Haus, dass ihr und sein Zuhause war, jedoch nicht mehr das ihrer Schwester und Tochter.

Die Abteilung für magische Sicherheit hatte beschlossen, dass die Gefahr einer Hexe in einem Muggelhaushalt zu groß war und innerhalb von Stunden ein neues Gesetz erlassen. Lily durfte in Zukunft nicht weiter bei ihrer Familie wohnen.

Zögerlich setzte James sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Er war nicht Sirius, der sich am liebsten versteckte, sobald es darum ging jemanden zu trösten – aber er war eben auch kein Remus, der immer die richtigen Worte fand oder ein Peter, der so beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm der anderen legen und mitleidig schauen konnte.

Verdammt. Es ging um Lily, seine Lily, die ihn jetzt brauchte, die einen furchtbaren Verlust erlitten hatte. Acht Monate waren sie jetzt zusammen und es waren beileibe nicht nur fröhliche Monate gewesen. Und nur, weil er sie nicht traurig sehen konnte, hatte das – _verdammt noch mal_ – nicht zu bedeuten, dass er sie jetzt nicht trösten konnte.

„Lily", murmelte er leise und zog sie vorsichtig in seine Arme.

Sie legte den Kopf an seine Brust, sackte in sich zusammen – und es war einfach, ganz einfach. Er wusste jetzt, dass er nur da sein musste, sie nicht allein lassen würde und umfasste sie fester, als sie zu schluchzen begann und seinen Pullover mit ihren Tränen benetzte.

Es tat weh sie so zu sehen, in ihrem Schmerz, aber James war froh, dass er hier war, dass sie hier war – dass sie dies hier zusammen durchstanden und dass sie es schaffen würden.

„Es ist meine Schuld", brachte sie schließlich hervor, ganz leise.

„Nein!"

Energisch schob James sie ein Stück zurück, umfasste ihr Kinn, sodass er in ihre Augen sehen konnte, die feuchten, grün schimmernden Seen, die selbst nach all den Tränen noch das schönste waren, das er je gesehen hatte.

„Das darfst du nie, nie denken, Lily", sagte er fest. „Versprich mir, dass du niemals denken wirst, es sei deine Schuld. Denn das ist es nicht. Das ist _nicht_ deine Schuld, hörst du?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Ein ehrliches Nicken, das ihm sagte, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.

„Ja. Es ist nur… es tut so weh."

Er sagte nicht _das wird vergehen_. Er sagte nicht _die Zeit heilt alle Wunden _oder _deine Mutter hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich grämst_.

Er sagte: „Oh, Lily…" und zog sie wieder in seine Arme, den sichersten Platz in dieser dunklen Welt. Und dafür war sie ihm dankbar.

Sie wusste, dass sie da durch musste. Dass Iris Evans wahrscheinlich nur die erste von vielen ihrer Lieben sein würde, die der Krieg ihr nahm. Aber mit James an ihrer Seite wusste sie auch, dass sie den Schmerz bewältigen würde.


	9. Neumondnacht

**Kapitel 5 – Neumondnacht**

_London, Aurorenbüro, 8__. Dezember 1977_

„Hervorragende Arbeit, Sirius, wirklich."

Das überschwängliche Lob ging einher mit einem schmachtenden Lächeln, das Emmeline Vance ganz offensichtlich nicht einmal versuchte zu unterdrücken.

„Danke", erwiderte Sirius sparsam und griff nach dem Stapel Akten, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

_Es ist nur eine verdammte, öde Fallakte. Neu abgeschrieben und sortiert. Merlin_. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein entnervtes Stöhnen und wandte sich rasch ab, um den schweren Stapel an seinen Platz im Regal abzulegen.

„Es war ein guter Monat", plapperte Vance drauflos. „Nur zwei Verluste, das ist schmerzlich, aber zu verkraften. Du und Mortimer, ihr werdet wohl leider noch mitkriegen, wie es manchmal ist…"

Die Kunst, auf Durchzug zu schalten und trotzdem interessiert zu gucken hatten Sirius und James bereits in der zweiten Klasse verfeinert. Jetzt kam sie ihm sehr zupass. Es war einfach unglaublich – Vances Aufgabe sollte es sein, ihn und Montague die Abläufe zu erklären, Fallberichte und Todesserakten aufzuarbeiten und ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Ganz sicher aber _nicht_, ihm wie eine Sechstklässlerin an den Lippen zu hängen und ihm Dinge über den Krieg zu erzählen, die er längst _wusste_.

„…Monate, da hatten wir bis zu sieben Verluste…"

Wieder unterdrückte er ein Stöhnen und rieb sich angestrengt die Stirn. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Mentorin im Kampftraining beobachtet und zweifelte nicht mehr an ihren Fähigkeiten als Aurorin – in magischer Hinsicht. Wie sie sich hingegen in echten Kämpfen verhalten mochte… nun, er war sehr gespannt das einmal zu beobachten. Bis er die Chance dazu haben würde, würde allerdings noch einige Zeit vergehen.

_Ich wünschte, sie würden die Internen auch einmal mit auf Einsätze schicken._ Oh ja, Sirius brannte darauf seine neu erworbenen Kenntnisse endlich einmal an ein paar… _Todessern_ auszutesten. Da waren Tage, an denen er sich einfach so _nutzlos_ fühlte. Nicht nur als Auror, auch als Mitglied des Ordens. Der Orden suchte noch immer nach Jasper Lennox und dem Werk seines Vaters – ohne jede Spur. Und während Remus wenigstens an Dearborns Seite an Abwehrzaubern basteln durfte, saß er hier rum und stapelte Akten.

Gut, er hatte keine Ahnung von Arithmantik und auch herzlich wenig Interesse daran sich in irgendeiner Bibliothek zu vergraben – aber es musste doch _irgendetwas_ geben, das er tun konnte!

„…darf ich fragen, was du heute Abend vorhast?"

„Was?!"

„Ob du heute Abend nach der Arbeit… ähm… ob du da vielleicht… in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ gehst oder so…"

Vance stotterte, während Sirius den Schock verdaute. Hatte sie ihn gerade _ernsthaft_ – wenn auch indirekt – gefragt, ob er ein _Date_ mit ihr wollen würde?

„Ähm…" Wie sollte er denn bitte damit umgehen? „Ich habe leider keine Zeit."

_Stimmt ja sogar – Neumond. So ein Glück._ Sirius hatte zwar keine Probleme mit Notlügen, aber der Nachgeschmack der Wahrheit war in solchen Situationen doch erheblich süßer.

„Ich bin leider schon mit ein paar sehr guten Freunden verabredet."

Vance errötete, als wäre ihr gerade erst bewusst geworden, was sie da überhaupt tat. „Oh, natürlich – ich nehme an, Potters Sohn ist dabei?"

Sirius nickte, stellte wieder auf Durchzug. _Manchmal_, überlegte er, _ist es doch ein regelrechter Fluch_ _charmant und gutaussehend zu sein_.

~*~

Es war Neumond und es war ein Ritual. Remus' liebstes, lieber noch, als Vollmond. – Schließlich fehlten die Schmerzen, die Gefahr für Außenstehende und der drohende Schulverweis. Ja, Neumond war definitiv besser. Nicht nur, dass er sich im Mondzyklus selten so voller Energie fühlte, auch die ganze Atmosphäre, wenn sie gemeinsam, alle vier, im _Eberkopf_ beisammen saßen, über alles redeten, was ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam und einfach _zusammen_ waren.

Daran hatten auch die letzten Monate nichts geändert, egal, ob sie nun alle ihr eigenes Leben lebten. Vollmond und Neumond, die beiden Abende waren für die Marauder reserviert.

Remus betrachtete seine Freunde und spürte eine wohlige Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Hogwarts oder nicht, er war so glücklich, dass er diese Freunde hatte, auch wenn sie ihn manchmal auf die Palme brachten. Es war alles wie immer – er und Peter tranken Butterbier, Sirius und James etwas Härteres (und bekamen davon seltsamerweise _keinen_ Kater), aber es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es einen Grund gab, eine Runde mit Feuerwhiskey anzustoßen. Sirius würde schon einen finden.

„…ich meine, sie ist meine _Ausbilderin_, bei Merlins Schleifspuren in der Unterhose!"

Sirius stellte sein Glas so energisch auf den Tisch, dass die klare Flüssigkeit überschwappte. Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine rechte Augenbraue ob des etwas unpassenden Fluchs und der Pfütze, die langsam aber sicher in seine Richtung abfloss hoch rutschte und das _Moony-Ding_ machte, wie Sirius den pikiert-misstrauischen Blick immer nannte.

Während Peter in sein Butterbier prustete, schüttelte James grinsend den Kopf und meinte: „Echt jetzt?"

„Ja, _echt_ _jetzt_", knurrte Sirius ihn an. „Ich kann die Frauen ja verstehen, wenn sie auf mich stehen, ich würd's ja selber auch tun, aber es _nervt_ einfach. Und Montague, dieser blasierte Schokofrosch – wenn er mich noch _einmal_ mit diesem arroganten Blick anschaut, kann mein Zauberstab für nichts mehr garantieren!"

„Wenn du nicht Sirius wärst und ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du Emmeline Vance auch noch _ermutigst_, würde ich dich _fast_ bemitleiden."

„_Was_?! Ich? _Ermutigen_? Sag mal, Moony…"

„Ich hab euch auf dem letzten Ordenstreffen beobachtet und du hast sie _angegrinst_", erläuterte Remus ruhig. „Du _weißt_, dass du beim Grinsen vorsichtig sein solltest. Und Emmeline ist eben empfänglich dafür."

Empört und ein wenig verdattert suchte Sirius nach Worten.

„Überhaupt – wie läuft eigentlich deine Arbeit mit Dearborn, Moony?", wechselte Peter das Thema.

„Geht so. Es ist unglaublich spannend und macht wirklich Spaß – ehrlich, die verbotene Abteilung ist ein Witz gegen die magische Bibliothek von Oxford! – aber wir finden einfach nicht, was wir suchen. Es ist zu unklar, was für Zauber dieser Lennox ausgearbeitet hat und Dearborn und ich verbinden zwar alle möglichen Schutzzauber, ob das jedoch hilft… wissen wir wohl erst im Ernstfall."

Remus merkte selbst, wie er seine Begeisterung herunterspielte. Unabhängig davon, was von seinem und Dearborns Erfolg in dieser Sache abhing, die Nachforschungen und komplizierten, arithmantischen Vorgänge machten ihm ungeheuren Spaß. Die Gegenwart der verlockenden Bücher voller Rätsel und Geheimnisse löste stets dieses aufgeregte Bauchkribbeln in ihm aus und fast wünschte er sich, sie würden nie das richtige finden, damit er auch weiterhin Stunden an diesem paradiesischen Ort würde verbringen können.

„Für dich sind doch ohnehin nur Bücherwürmer eine ernste Gefahr." James, der die Freude im Blick seines Freundes sofort bemerkt hatte, zwinkerte ihm scherzhaft zu. „Ernsthaft, ich bin froh, dass Dumbledore dich das tun lässt, Moony. Es ist das richtige für dich und wenn jemand Erfolg hat, dann du."

Eine Weile betrachteten die vier einander und grinsten sich zu. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie alle etwas gefunden hatten, das sie erfüllte und trotzdem einander nicht verloren. Sirius und James im Aurorenbüro – Remus hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie es dort weit bringen würden – er selber im Auftrag des Ordens und Peter im Laden seiner Mutter, die einen kleinen Imbiss und Süßigkeitenladen in der Winkelgasse unterhielt. Es hatte sie nicht erstaunt, wie schnell Peter sich in der Welt der magischen Süßigkeiten zurecht fand, aber das Geschick, das er in der magischen Kochkunst entwickelt hatte und das Remus' solidem Muggelhandwerk mittlerweile durchaus Konkurrenz machte, war dann doch beeindruckender als erwartet.

Ebenso wie das Pflichtbewusstsein, mit dem Peter nach der Runde Feuerwhiskey (Sirius' Grund war diesmal die Stärkung, die er nach Vances' Angebot bitter nötig hatte) aufstand und sich verabschiedete – frühes Aufstehen gehörte nun zu seinem normalen Tagesablauf, die abstrusen Methoden, die seine Freunde sich in Hogwarts stets hatten ausdenken müssen, um ihn aus dem Bett zu bekommen, waren Vergangenheit.

„Ich mach mich dann auch mal auf." Gleich im Anschluss stand James auf und leerte rasch sein Glas Met. „Hab morgen Frühschicht. Du übrigens auch." Er war Sirius einen ermahnenden Blick zu. „Ich weiß, mein Vater lässt es dir durchgehen, aber glücklich ist über deine Unpünktlichkeit auch nicht gerade."

„Es ist Advent, selbst die Todesser sind ein bisschen… besinnlicher. Früher wärst du auch noch länger geblieben, _Prongsie-boy_." Sirius klang fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

„Nun, mir reicht einmal Toilettenputzen, _Paddy-boy_. Außerdem wollte ich noch nach Lily sehen."

Sofort setzte Remus sich auf, die Stirn in besorgte Falten gelegt. „Wie geht's ihr?"

James schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Sie ist tapfer, aber es ist einfach… Iris' Tod und dann auch noch – wir wollten ohnehin zusammenziehen, klar, aber es ist so ein Unterschied, ob sie einfach auszieht, oder ob ein Gesetz zum Schutz ihrer Familie sie zwingt. Sie hat mir versprochen, dass sie sich nicht die Schuld am Tod ihrer Mutter geben wird, aber ich weiß, dass sie sich den Überfall überhaupt vorwirft."

„Oh." Remus seufzte. „Grüß sie, ja? Und wünsch ihr frohe Weihnachten, falls es vorher kein Ordenstreffen mehr gibt."

„Das kannst du schön selber machen, Moony. Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir dich Weihnachten in Tinworth Castle haben wollen. – Macht's gut ihr zwei, ja? Und denk dir besser schon mal eine Ausrede aus, solange du noch nüchtern bist, Pad!"

James winkte noch einmal und verschwand dann rasch aus der Tür des Pubs.

„Ich komm schon zurecht…"

„Moony, nicht schon wieder!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Es geht nicht darum, dass es unangemessen und traurig ist, wenn du Weihnachten allein zu Hause versauerst. Du sollst dabei sein, klar? Wer sonst macht uns leckere Schokoplätzchen, hm? Addie ist da und Peter kommt schließlich auch und, die Entwicklung seiner kulinarischen Fähigkeiten in allen Ehren, aber deine Schokoplätzchen _sind_ einfach die besten."

„Aber…"

„Und _Lily_ wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn du absagst."

Zu seinem Ärger spürte Remus, wie er dunkelrot wurde, also tat er das Thema mit einem Nicken ab und begann, seinen Umhang überzuziehen. Noch hatte es nicht geschneit, aber es war einfach bitterkalt in dieser Dezembernacht und sein alter Schulumhang – den er wohlweislich sorgfältig geändert hatte, damit Sirius und James nicht auf die blöde Idee kamen, ihm einen überteuerten neuen zu kaufen – hatte zwar ein einigermaßen dickes Futter, aber mit den Jahren war dies doch ein wenig dünner geworden.

„Ich glaub, ich geh auch mal und überlass dich deinem heißen Flirt an der Theke."

Er schaute rasch zu der hübschen Frau, die seit einiger Zeit an der Bar saß – und immer wieder zu ihnen herüber geschaut hatte.

„Oh, sehr höflich, Moony", sagte Sirius spöttisch.

„Sei wenn's geht ein bisschen zurückhaltender, ja? Ich muss den Schalldämpfer um mein Zimmer noch mal erneuern, deine letzte Bekanntschaft hat den irgendwie… kaputt gestöhnt."

„Tjaaa, ich bin halt _gut_."

„Leider."

Sie grinsten einander an, dann verschwand auch Remus.

Sirius strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und steuerte den freien Barhocker neben der ihm wohlbekannten Silhouette an.

„Hallo, Rubina", grinste er, als er sich hinsetzte.

„Sieh an, Sirius Black."

„Darf ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?"

~*~

_London, Aurorenbüro, 9. __Dezember 1977_

„Verdammt, Rubina. Wo warst du denn?"

Sirius hatte Emmeline Vance noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt wie jetzt. Sie stürzte sich förmlich auf ihre Kollegin und schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen – besser so.

„In den Seminarraum, schnell! Horatius bespricht gerade das Vorgehen – Voldemort wurde gesichtet. Wir brauchen jeden verfügbaren Zauberstab und… du hast deine Robe verkehrt herum an!"

„Oh."

Mit etwas fahrigen Bewegungen drehte Rubina Reddecliffe ihre Robe um und beeilte sich dann, mit Vances langen Schritten mitzuhalten.

„Wo zur Hölle hast du denn gesteckt? Ausgerechnet heute…"

„Ich… ähm…" Reddecliffe wand sich wie ein junges Schulmädchen, als Vances Blick auf Sirius fiel. Und sich schlagartig verdüsterte.

„Ich hoffe, du bist fit", knurrte sie schlicht und schubste ihre Kollegin vorwärts in den Seminarraum. Die Stille, die sich im Gang breitmachte, nachdem die Tür knallend ins Schloss gefallen war, war fast gespenstisch.

Sirius wagte kaum, in die Augen seiner Mentorin zu schauen, die ihn verletzt, wütend, fassungslos musterten.

„Black." Fast spuckte sie es aus. „Akten. Ich hab dir einen Stapel bereit gelegt."

Damit verschwand sie und ließ ihn allein – mit seinen Schuldgefühlen und einem unguten Ziehen in der Magengegend.

Der Aktenberg nahm schier kein Ende und immer, wenn es Sirius so schien, als wäre er endlich geschrumpft, erschien Vance und packte einen weiteren Stapel obenauf – stets mit dem gleichen, vor Wut kochenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Mortimer währenddessen übte sich unter dem kritischen Blick von Elijah Crear zusammen mit Floristan und Patricia in _Tarnung_. Und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er vor Schadenfreude über den in Ungnade gefallenen Sirius am liebsten feixend durch das Büro gehüpft wäre.

_Wie dieser Typ in dem Muggelmärchen um sein Feuer_, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Er erinnerte sich noch vage an die Geschichten in dem dicken Märchenband von Onkel Alphard, die er Regulus früher immer vorgelesen hatte. Früher, bevor er zur Schule ging, nach Gryffindor kam und Regulus dem Blutwahn zum Opfer fiel. _Schrumpelstilzchen oder Strumpelschwielzchen. Ja, Strumpelschwielzchen. Passt zu Montague._

Gelangweilt spielte er mit einer Adlerfeder und bemerkte mit einer fast schon gehässigen Notiz im Hinterkopf, dass interessanter Weise wieder einmal Crear der einzige Jungauror war, der den Einsatz verpasste. Außer Vance natürlich, aber die war ohnehin meistens im Büro anzutreffen und arbeitete fast wie eine Sekretärin. Eine Verletzung, die noch nicht auskuriert war, hatte James in Erfahrung gebracht. Trotzdem, hätte er doch bloß auch Podmore als Mentor!

Das typische Knallen materialisierender Körper am Apparationspunkt schreckte Sirius auf. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf, als er auf die Uhr blickte, die in den vergangenen zehn Minuten offensichtlich einen gewaltigen Sprung von zwei Stunden gemacht hatte. Oder er war tatsächlich eingenickt. Kein Wunder, die letzte Nacht hatte es wirklich in sich gehabt. Mit einem Grinsen stand er auf und dachte an Remus' pikiertes Gesicht, mit dem dieser ihn heute Morgen gemustert hatte. Doch, an Rubina Reddecliffe könnte er sich gewöhnen. Sofern Remus denn gewillt war seinen Schalldämpfungszauber aufzufrischen, natürlich.

Rasche, aufgeregte Schritte des gesamten Einsatztrupps kamen den Gang herunter und an den aufgebrachten Stimmen konnte Sirius inzwischen identifizieren, dass nicht alles nach Plan gelaufen war.

Moody schien vor Wut beinahe zu dampfen, der Rest wirkte jedoch eher bedrückt, allen voran Alice Longbottom, die leise etwas von _um Haaresbreite_ und _wäre ich doch eine Sekunde schneller gewesen_ murmelte, bis ihr Mann ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schulter legte.

Dann bemerkte Sirius den Körper, den schlaffen Körper, den die Prewett-Brüder trugen. Es brauchte keine Sekunde, bis Sirius erkannte, wessen Zauberstab als nächstes seinen Platz an der Wand finden würde.

_Mistel mit Drachenherz. Etwa zehn Zoll. _

Heute Morgen hatte er ihn in der Hand gehalten und galant seiner Besitzerin überreicht. Als der Blick seiner Mentorin ihn traf wünschte Sirius sich, er hätte die ganze Nacht nichts als Akten gestapelt.


End file.
